For I shall hail, the hero of blood
by Mathewxox
Summary: Born to a family of Quirk-less Heroes, one blond child struggles to find his true power. However, when a horrible incident occurs, the boy soon finds out that he had a Quirk, but it's nature was anything but just! Contains alittle romance, but takes a back-seat to the comedy and story. contains spoilers! Updated once a week, on Fridays.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **So, with the new release of My hero Academia coming April 1st, I've decided to uploaded this as a little side project, next to my main one.**

 **Oh btw, just so you know, this is going to be a side project whilst I write my other story, The Set Prince, so I will be uploading this when I can, so no set dates or times, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **PS: Naruto will have a op/very unique quirk, so if that's a down for you, please don't comment on it.**

 **Edit 26-5-2017; I had to make some grammar corrections, sorry for the poor first post.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Boost King**

"The first instant was in Quig Quig City, a child was born who radiated light. After said incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities, though the cause of the phenomenon was unknown. The world became a superhuman sincerity, 80% of the world population possessing an uncanny ability, a quirk."

"Our streets looked like scenes from comic books, and at the dawn of this extraordinary era, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime fighting quirk users, Heroes, began to exist. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first. Over time, it came to garner public support due to the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law."

"My family was one of the few 'pure' human left in the whole world, nobody had a yet to gain an Quirk in the past 100 years, and were world known for being heroes that solely used incredible physical strength to take down villains, despite the lack of special abilities. I, however, was the first Quirk born into the family, a family that trained me to have a strong body and mind."

"After finding out about my Quirk, my Father and Mother brought me into the world of harsh training in both my families physical training as well as insane Quirk training. And, as the current Heir of the Uzuamki Hero line, it was my duty to become the top dog, to be the strongest, and with my Quirk I will surpass all those before me!"

Bright blue eyes glared up at a large wall-sized mirror, their sharp emotion-fill gaze focused on the task at hand, because, tightly wrapped in the teen's hands were two huge stones, each one being weighing over 10 stone each and double the height of the blonde holding them.

"Because, after all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next head of the Uzumaki line, and the owner of the most versatile Quirk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashima Academy, the top Junior High School in the state of Musutafu was well known for producing some of the strongest teenager heroes since the creation of Quirk schools, some of the most famous being Nemuri Kayama and "Space Hero" Thirteen. In the 80 years of its creation, the teacher's had been hand-picked to guide these students into their future of being heroes and highly respected people of the world, however, among these people were some very unusual batch of students, some like one Naruto Uzumaki, the current top student of the prestigious High School and, at the same time, the worst student.

Said student was seated in class A, his bright hair bobbing up and down in a slow rhythm, his light snoring yet to interrupt the teacher, or fellow students, instead they ignored him as if this was a usual occurrence. Dressed in a plain black blazer, a white shirt, black trousers, and orange trainers, the teen looked fairly usual, seeing as he wasn't made of water or a foreign solid, the only difference he had been that he had short spiky blonde hair and three whisker like marks on each.

Too most people, Naruto Uzumaki was just an average joy that hardly showed any emotions, let alone interest, when it came to other people, instead he was too busy sleeping the day away, ignorant to the world around him.

Seated next to the sleeping blonde was a dark-haired girl whom, apart from having spiky hair tied in a spiky pony tail and a surprisingly mature physique, looked just as ordinary and emotionless as the sleeping blonde beside her, the only difference between the two was that her emotions locked into her calculated gaze, one that was bearing down on the sleeping teen with a frown, whilst Naruto's were hidden behind his eyelids.

Ignorant to her class, the girl ignored her teacher in favour of trying to gauge the blonde motives. "Miss Yaoyorozu, please answer the question." Ignoring the teacher once again, the tall female student continued to look at the blonde, her focus totalled on the mystery that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Sighing, the female teacher, a 30 something year old Mathematics teacher whom wore her black hair tied in a pigtail, looked around the room, her eyes lingering on the girls and boys that occupied her class. "Fine, Miss Neako, please answer the question for me."

Said girl was a young female with green hair and blue skin, a single red line running from the left side of her cheek towards the right. "The answer is 56, Miss Yamaguchi." Answering in a bland tone, the girl looked at her shadow controlling teacher in annoyance, why was she the one to be "randomly" selected.

"Correct." Nodding her head, the teacher let out as a sigh when the school bell signalled the end of the last day of the school year, nearly everyone in the class screaming in joy or happiness. "Okay guys and girls, I know this is the last time we'll see each other, so I wish you all the bets of luck, I hope your dreams come true." Seeing her students smile and wave at her, the middle-aged women let her underlings leave, only her and Naruto being the two left in class. "You know, Naruto, you shouldn't wait around, school gates closes early today."

As if her voice was an alarm clock, the groggy teen rose from his slumber, the sleepy look that was his face replaced itself with a smirk, ignoring what the older women said as he rose from his seat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Kumiko, I'll be going now, send my report card to my home."

"Whatever brat, it's not like we won't see each-other later, your mum still houses the book club after all." the teacher was quick to reply, her smile dropping slightly when the thought of marking papers came to her mind. "See you at 5."

Ignoring the women, Naruto left the room, his thoughts lingering on the exam he'd be put through to get into the Hero Academy, U.A. "I wonder if there's a written part." Groaning at the thought, the blonde passed by the few lingering students and teachers, his mind to focused on the task of staying awake.

"Naruto," Snapping out of his sleepiness, the blonde looked at the source of sound, a sleepy smile coming to his face when he saw the familiar sight of pink skin and hair. "Still sleep walking I see, god you're lazy." the girl remarked, leaned forwards as she looked up at the teen, her bright white teeth flashing as she smiled at her friend.

"Hi Mina," Slowly making his way past the girl, the blonde smiled, his half lifted eyes brightening up lightly with each step. "So, are you looking forwards to the U.A entrance exams? I heard that there's a few students from here trying out this year too."

"I'm totally down for doing it!" The girl shouted with a smile, pulling herself back from the teen and crossing her arm under her chest. "What about you, I really wanna see your Quirk in action!" Continuing to speak loudly, the strange coloured girl following after the slowly strolling teen.

"Maybe, I like my sleep, and hero life is 24/7." Naruto replied with a yawn, ignoring the sigh escaping his friends lips. "But then again, three years training means a lot of sleep, so I'll probably go." Sliding open the exit door with a sleepy push, the blonde groaned softly to himself when the blaring rays of the sun hit his retina.

However, before Mina could complain about the boy's laziness, an explosion ripped through the school, debris and fire licking the floor in front of the teens, followed by several screams of fear and worry.

"N-Naruto, what's going on?" Backing up slightly, Mina looked towards her friend for support, no-one had ever tried to directly attack a school before, it was usually to well protected for any villain to attack.

Spinning on his heels, the blonde turned to where the explosion had come from, his bright blue eyes sharpening into an intense gaze as he looked saw a man suited in a suit of armour. With an intense glare, the blonde looked from the fire that sprayed across the school's ground and towards his friend, throwing off his jackets in hopes of not being set on fire.

"Mina, I need you to get out of here and find some heroes, I'll hold him off." Naruto remarked as glared towards the new arrival, his Quirk slowly activating itself.

Standing a couple of inches taller than Naruto himself, was a heavily armoured man, his body covered in a lean silver metal, holding spike covered hands in the air. "So this is the so-called top Junior high school, what a load of rubbish." The voice was robotic in sound, one that mixed well with his uniform. "Welp, better get on with this." Pulling his hand back, the man slammed his fist into the ground, a large earthquake cracking the sound ground around the school.

"N-no, I can't just leave you to fight him alone!" Mina flinched back when her friend hard gaze landed on her, making her step back in shock. "J-just make sure you stay safe, okay!" Spinning around, the girl ran away from the villain, praying to god that Naruto would be able to stop the man without trouble.

Unfortunately for the pink skinned girl, the villain saw her running away, and decided to do something about it. "Oh no you don't!" Growling, the man slammed his fist into the ground once again, activating his Quirk with a shout of anger.

"STRENGTH BOOST!"

However, before the man could even comprehend where the mystery sound came from, a punch hit the man in his armoured face, sending him flying back at least a garden or two, his limp body skipping across the ground like a stone on a lake's surface.

"What the hell!" Slowly standing to his feet, the man glared to where he stood a second ago, his shadow covered eyes glared towards the blonde teen standing there in his place. "Oi, brat, the hell was that!?" Getting to his feet, the man kept his gaze on Naruto, confusion and anger running through his mind. "Mega tune pound!" Slamming his fist into the ground, forcing massive rocks to fly at the blonde.

However, before the large hunks of ground could even touch him, Naruto clapped his hands together, a large shock-wave coming to his defence, his shirt's arms ripping opening to show the bulging biceps, a clear sign that he was using his Quirk.

"You've picked the wrong school to attack!" Shooting forwards, Naruto connected his fist into the man's face, ignoring the surprise look on the villain's brow, the force behind the blow making wind kick up.

"You're good brat," The man remarked, his mask crumbling to show silver hair and skin, a wicked smirk on his face. "But not good enough!" Using his Quirk, the Villain punched Naruto in the chest, using almost double the force to slam the blonde back, his limp body crashing into a school wall.

"So he can take Strength 1," Crouching slightly in pain, the blonde hero in training jumped to his feet, dislodging himself from the wall, he glared towards the man. "Let's see if he can take a Strength 2!" Sprinting through the cloud he crash created from the crash, Naruto brought his fist back for a mighty swing. "Strength Boost!" With double the force, the blonde's fist connected with the silver man's face, sending him into the school fence; forcing the metal bars to bend around him like a cocoon of metal.

"You know what kid," Peeling the steel away from him like it was paper, the man's smirk only increased, his crazed gaze lingering on the metal bars in his hands. "I think you'll be a great fight, but first, let's introduce each other," As he stood to his feet, the man ripped off one of the bars from the fence, it normal colour quickly fading. "My name is BlackIron, the super villain that can absorb any metal!" Using the rusted pike in his hands as a spear, the man threw his weapon at Naruto, frowning when the teen caught, and crushed, it with ease.

"BlackIron, hmm, how interesting." Fuelling his body with his Quirk, Naruto tightened his muscle beyond a normal human's passing point. "I guess telling you my name is only fair," Digging his fingering into the ground, the teen brought out a solid three tone rock and held it over his head. "My name is Naruto, the heir for the Uzumaki line!" In response to his words, the giant rock was thrown towards the villain, kicking up dirt around him. "And I won't be defeated by the likes of you!"

Punching forwards, BlackIron's fist shattered the heavy rock, his metal hands easily taking the dense rock out of the accusation, laughing out loud with a crazed smile as he launched himself towards the blonde.

Ducking under the first punch, Naruto slammed both his open palms into the man, frowning when the attack only cracked the man's armour, revealing his light grey skin beneath it. "Strength Boost!" Using his Quirk again, the blonde used the small gap between them to perform a one inch punch, hoping to put the man down quickly.

With a couch of blood, the man sailed back, slamming into the metal bars of the school once again. "T-the hell!" Coughing out in pain, the man slowly dragged himself to his feet, his smirk dropping as he glared at the teen before him, taking note that the blonde seemed slightly more bulky than before. "Bloody brat, take this!" Using his metal Quirk, the man grabbed the bent metal bars behind him and made them into a condensed pike.

Rushing forwards, the man tried to use his make-shift weapon to impale the teen, growling slightly when said teen dodged every single swipe with ease. "Stand still!" Stomping downwards, the man dropped his weapons and punched forwards with both fists, the sound of metal hitting flesh echoed around the area.

With wide eyes, Naruto skipped back slightly, his hand going to his chest in slight pain, shocked that someone other than his family had managed to hurt him, even if it was a minor pain. Glaring up in annoyance, the blonde relaxed his muscles in his arms, deciding that raw strength would be best avoided. "Speed Boost!" In a flash of white and yellow, the teen allowed his super charged legs to carry him. "Double down kick!" Getting into the man's blind spot, the blonde donkey kicked the man twice within one second, resulting in the man's face eating dirt.

Pushing himself, the villain could barely have a thought before a foot connected with his face, putting him on his ass, followed by several kicks to the face. Groaning, BlackIron tried to stand up, his steel arms trembling slightly in shock. "Steelix Wall." Using the steel from his armour, the villain created a small orb of metal around him, protecting him from the blond. "This brat is seriously strong, why the hell are people feeding their kids these days?" As he spoke to himself, several large dents appeared around his orb, denting inwards towards him. "Shit I need back-up," Picking up his phone, the man used his Quirk to create a signal on his flip-phone. "Come on, pick up you portal freak." Growling, the man snarled when someone finally answered, the dents around him becoming more and larger. "Oi, Shadow freak, I need an escape route now!"

"Ah BlackIron," The voice that answered was cold and uncaring, the deep voice making it clear that it was male. "Losing a fight, did All-Might show up?"

"His mini-clone maybe," The man grumbled, dodging backwards when a fist finally cracked past his shield, barely missing his face. "Just get me the hell out of here!" a black like substance grew across the floor just as another fist came through his defence, smacking right in the noise. "Clrap," The man shouted with a muffled growl, holding his broken nose.

Luckily enough, for the villain, the black substance began to absorb him, just as his shield finally gave way, exploding in shower of shrapnel. "Shtupid brat," Unluckily for him, Naruto's boot found his face, making him shout out in pain.

"Dang scum."Naurto, who had finished off his assault, dropped down to his knees, his narrowed eyes dropping slightly in sleepiness; the side effect of using his Quirk, as he watched the villain slowly escape. "Where's a hero when you need one." Pushing himself up, the blonde frowned as he watched the villain escape. "I need to call mum, it'll be embarrassing as hell if someone see's me passed out."

"Naruto!" Turning around, the blonde saw Mina running towards him with several teachers behind her. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sliding down next to him, the dark pink skinned girl placed her hand on the teen's shoulder, frowning deeply when she noticed a small gash in the teen's side. "What happened?"

"A bit of shrapnel hit me," the teen remarked, ignoring his wounds in favour of leaning against his friend. "Give me a hand please." With a frown, the teen groaned in tiredness, ignoring the girl in favour of hating on his Quirk's downside. "Please take me to Miss Yamaguchi, she knowns what I need." Slumping in the girl's arms, Naruto conscience left him, leaving a very confused, and bewildered, girl; her shock only increasing when she noticed that Naruto wasn't melting from her unconscious use of her Quirk.

"Miss Ashido, over here." Turning around, the pink skinned girl sighed in relief when she saw Naruto's teacher walking towards her. "Just bring the brat here, I have his medicine." Nodding, the girl dragged her friend, surprised by the blonde's weight. Stopping in front of the women, the teen watched as the teacher reached into her jacket and pulled out a bottle filled with bubbling green liquid. "Never thought I'd actually use this." Opening up the teen's mouth, Kumiko shoved the bottle in, pouring the liquid down his throat.

Shooting up from his slumber, Naruto coughed violently, his pupils dilating as energy spread though-out his body. "Urg, I hate mum's energy shot!" Whipping away the spit from his lips, the blonde nodded his head to Kumiko, not all that surprised she was the one to pour the liquid into him. "Thanks teach, I'll be going now." Hoping to his feet, Naruto stretched out, ignoring the sigh escaping the women's lips. "And see you next week Mina, U.A is sure going to be fun."

Using his usual speed, the blonde rushed off to his home, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake, ignoring the shocked looks of everyone around him; there was no way in hell that he was about to be interviewed by the press, his Mum would kill him.

Speaking of the devil women, standing before his house was a slender, but feminine, female with fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. However, the normality of her stopped there, grasped in her pale hands was a simple black frying pan, one that made men and women alike cower in fear.

This was the hero Red-Blooded Cook, Kushina Uzumaki, his mother.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"M-mum?!" Stopping dead in his tracks, Naruto's face became pale, the sight of her drained any happiness he felt.

"Don't you 'mum' me, you little punk, where have you been!? It's almost 5pm." Stepping forwards, the beautiful women slowly transformed into a demon, her long red hair hovered behind like wisps of fire. "And what's this I heard about a fight a school, you're in big trouble mister."

"Hey, wow, calm down mum!" The panicked boy yelled lifting up his arms in defence, wincing when the wound on his side opened up more; a stead stream of red escaping from it. Bringing down his hand, the teen frowned slightly, there was a high possibility that the shrapnel had lodged itself in under his skin.

Seeing this, the anger left Kushina's eyes, her hair to normal when the sight of blood came into her vision. "Naurto, what happened?" Stepping forwards, the women reached for the blonde's side, only for the teen to flinch away.

"Its nothing, just a little scratch." Stepping past his mother, the blonde frowned, he wasn't some kid that needed his mum to baby him any-more. "I'll be down for dinner, so don't worry."

"Look Naruto, I understand that your upset from the death of Minato," Before the teen could move on, Kushina's hand gripped tightly around his arm, squeezing slightly in worry. "And I am to, but you need to move on, your father will always be us, he'd be mad if he saw you moping."

"What do you know!" Ripping his arm from his mother, the usually calm boy roared at his mother, glaring hatefully at her. "You don't care, you never did, all Dad was to you was a means to an end!" The teen continued, openly upset by the mention of him. "He was a great man, and all you did was shout at him and push him away! And now he's dead!" Rushing inside, the boy slammed the door closed, ignoring his now crying mother's call, the overwhelming emotion of anger clouding his mind in a haze of hate.

Standing in the front garden, Kushina sighed as she wiped away her tears, ignoring the pain that lingered in her chest. Because, after all, Naruto was right when he said she pushed her husband away, after suffering a miscarriage, and being forced of hero because of it, made her and Minato fall out, mainly for no fault of the father's.

Being passionate and headstrong made for a very emotion pregnancy, it only became worse from there when, 7 months in, she found out that her daughter to-be had passed, leaving her as a husk of a woman. Because of this, when Minato tried to confute her, but she would snap, something that Naruto had picked up on almost immediately. So, with the wisdom of an average 7-year-old would have, the child asked why she was angry all the time, something made the women snap and hit the boy in the moment of craziness.

That event lead to several arguments which eventually lead to the divorce of a once happy marriage, all because of her.

"Kushina, are you okay?" Turning around, the mother took note of a light-skinned female standing at her fence gate, a pair of plastic bags in her hands. "I'm sure Naruto didn't mean what he said." The middle-aged women remarked as she walked up to the red-head, giving her a tight hug. "After all, he loves you, even more so than I."

"Sometimes I wish that was true Aika, but I can feel him slipping each day, how do you do it?" The red-head asked her lover, gently wresting from her grip. "I mean, after that incident with Shouto, you haven't spoken to him, nor his father. How do you cope?"

"Honestly, if I hadn't met you, I would probably be in hospitable, or locked up." Aika flinched slightly at the memory, her past marriage with Enji Todoroki had left its mark on her heart, an unhealthy guilt surfaced to her mind. "But, you're there for me, so I don't to think about that, and I you, so please, don't cry."

"You're right," Smirking, Kushina nodded and gave the girl a quick peek on the lips. "I guess I just have to give him some time." Keeping pass with her wife, the red-head smirked, she knew exactly how to make her son happy, one single food.

Ramen

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **So, I'm uploading a bit early this week, as I have got full-day shifts for the next upcoming three days. Adding to this, my uploads will still happen every Friday, so stay tuned.**

 **Also, I want to give you guys a little challenge; as I have yet to reveal what Naruto's Quirk is, I want you guys to have a guess from what I've revealed so far (including this chapter), the winner will get a mention, and have their own idea used for a chapter, like a beach or flashback episode.**

 **You will have until next Thursday to PM me, as I don't want people arguing in the reviews, good luck :D**

* * *

 ** _The boost King_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

The sounds of grunts and flesh hitting flesh echoed through-out the Uzumaki's home dojo, the occupant being the only blonde of the family, his blue eyes glittered as sweet poured down from his pores as he slowly readied himself for the U.A high's combat test. Jumping around a combat dummy while hitting it with random punches and kicks, denting the steel figure without the use of his Quirk.

Panting heavily, the teen moved in for the finally punch, freezing when the door to the dojo's opened up, revealing Kushina dressed in her usual high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard sandals.

Held in her hands was a single sheath, one that Naruto faintly remembered seeing before, that was blue in colour with a orange handle and rope tied around it.

"Mum?"

Nodding the mother smirked towards her son, glad that he had forgiven her somewhat. "It looks like you've gotten far in your training, it took me nearly 2 years more than you to get to that strength." The red-head remarked, flexing her left bicep in a show of surprising muscle-mass.

"Thanks, I guess." Naruto said with a slight smile, proud by his improvement, the fight against BlackIron had shown him that his Quirk's weakness was to inconvenient for battle, so he had jumped back too his body training, pushing his body with the use of his Quirk. "So, what's with the blade? It seems familiar."

"Ah yes," Pointing the seethed blade to her son, Kushina smiled fondly, a surge of memories rushed to the surface of her mind. "This was your dad's blade, I had it fixed so that you could have it, if you wanted to be a hero." The mother of one said with a tearful smile, allowing the shaky hand of Naruto to grasp it.

"T-this," Pulling the blade gently from Kushina's hands, the blonde slowly unsheathed the blade with a shaky breath. "I can't believe this."

The blade was pure and curved, a sabre. "I had it forged for your father as an anniversary gift, and now, I want you to wield it like your father." the red-head remarked, looking fondly at the blade.

Frowning gently, the blonde let out a sigh, he'd been trained to wield a blade by his Dad, and he had not slacked in the slightest. "I will mum, don't you worry, I'll be even stronger him, I promise."

"You better, 'ttebane" Bringing her son into a hug, the red-head let her tears drip down, hoping that what he said would happen, she wanted her son to surpass both her and Minato.

"Right, well, I better be off." Grabbing his jacket from the corner, the teen placed the blade on his back. "See ya later." Activating his Quirk, the teen shot off in a blast of speed, kicking up the dirt in a small tornado.

Sighing, Kushina noticed the mess the blonde left, making the mother shout in annoyance. "NARUTO!"

* * *

Using his increased speed, the blonde travelled at such a speed that he was almost undetected by others, weaving in and out of several crowds without much effort or concentration. Too most, there wasn't even a slight gust of wind, but to the blonde, it was if time stilled, bird's wings flapped in slow motion, water froze in mid-air, and no-one was moving.

This event Naruto named "passive speed", a speed induced split of time that occurs when a person or object hits a certain G-force in a very short period in time, something that the blonde was doing constantly, giving him a slight resistance to the pressure placed on his body.

However, this brief second of amazement only lasted mere moments as Naruto finally reached his location, a large building with 4 'main' class pillars, each one connected with long path ways.

"U.A high," Breathing heavily, the blonde allowed his body to readjust, the lack of pressure left him highly vulnerable and in pain, if only for a couple of moments. "I wonder if I got here on time, I know I left it a little late." Without much awareness, he stood to his feet, a bump to the back shortly after forcing him to stumble. "The heck,"

Spinning around, the teen spun on his fumbling feet, sighing in annoyance when he stilled himself, glancing at the person that had bumped into him. Floating in front of him was a teenager several inches short than him, around 5'5, with green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. "Sorry." the teen's nervous voice broke his analysis, his arms flailing comically as he tried to right himself upwards. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem," Grabbing the teen's shoulder and placing him upright, Naruto ignored the teen's shocked face. "Who's your friend." Turning his sight to the left, the blonde noted that there was a smiling girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes.

"My names Ochaco Uraraka, its nice to meet you." The girl joyfully said with smile, leaning forwards whilst releasing her Quirk, the multi-coloured aura holding up the green haired boy, waving after.

"Oh, and I'm Izuku Midoriya!" The boy suddenly shouted, interjecting himself in hopes of not being the awkward one in the group. "So er, are you guys going to be heroes to?"

"That's the goal," Sighing, Naruto frowned at the nervous teen, the lack of confidence in the boy's tone made the blonde feel slight bad for him. "Look, I don't want to be late, so I'm heading off now, see you two later." Without warning, he turned around and began to walk, ignoring the two confused teens in favour of getting to the written exam

Taking note of the large crowds moving to the left front tower, the Uzumaki heir followed his fellow students towards what he hoped to be the assembly hall.

After a short trip, the blonde; like many others, reached their destination, a large 1000 seat hall, before some random teacher handed them their number and sent them on their way.

Ignoring the groaning of the student behind him, the blonde quickly located his seat, number 378, and slid into the unoccupied chair, frowning when he saw that he had been sat next to a rather loud groaning guy.

Steeling his nerves, the teen of 15 waited patiently for the rest of the room to fill, watching as the seats were quickly filled out, there were even some of his fellow students from Ashima Academy.

As the last of them came too, Naruto picked up his pen, his personal timer beeping gently as he began to fill out the questions. Fortunately, his Dad had taught him most of what it meant to be a hero before he passed, so most of the questions were a cake walk.

As the clock ticked on his timer, the blonde stared at the final answer, one that really made him sit and think, 'why do you want to be a hero?'

Why did he want to be a hero, to avenge his father? Too be the best? Or to simply fill a void in his life?

No, no, the true to it all was that he, Naruto Uzumamki, just wanted to save anyone from feeling the pain he felt when his dad past, to save everyone in a world of death and false safety.

Writing down his answer, the blonde placed down his pen, signalling the end of his test, before silently making his way past his fellow students and towards the exit. However, before he could leave, one of the teachers who had watched over the stepped in front of his, blocking his path.

"Where are you going, the second part of the test starts in 5 minuets." The women, whom were dressed in a rather...erotic outfit, smirked at the blonde, inwardly annoyed that he was taller than her. "Surely you don't want to miss it." The women remarked in seducing tone, a dangerous glint lingered in her eyes.

"No need to worry, I know what happens, I don't need to stay for the simplistic explanation." Without thinking, the blonde dodged around the female, ignoring the frown on the teacher's face. "but don't worry, I won't be far away." Using his 'Passive speed', the blonde found his hiding spot, a shadow covered ledge hidden from view.

As the effect finished off, Naruto used his incredible speed to 'teleport' onto the ledge, shocking the teacher that couldn't keep up with the incredible jump. "Where did he go?"

Panting gently, the teen rubbed the side of his thighs, using his Passive Speed twice in one day, without the use of his Quirk, really strained his legs. Sitting down, the blonde allowed himself to rest, he needed to be ready for the next part of the exam; from what his mother told him, it was a physical test for her, to see what their strengths and weaknesses are.

After 10 minuets of waiting, the last teens finally finished off their test, the papers they wrote on were quickly collected and taken away, a man with bright spiky blonde hair with a boom box around his next stepped onto the stage in front of the student shortly after.

"Welcome students, like your application said, today you rocking boys and girls will be conducting 2 minuet mock battles in a super hip suburban setting." The 'hip' man shouted out, his voice amplified by the speakers around his neck, as the screen behind him lit up with a picture of a small city.

"Okay, okay, lets check out your targets. There are three types of villains in each battle centre, you'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so you better choose wisely!" The screen quickly flickered to that of the man walking and kicking.

Hearing the objective, Naruto removed himself from the room, dropping down into a dark corner, a smirk lingering on his brow as he bounced from shadow to shadow, the students and teachers completely oblivious to his escape. Shoot past the teacher from before, the blonde quickly made his way towards the bus taking the students towards the areas.

Glancing down, the blonde glanced at the sheet he had snagged from the female, quickly taking note on his name. "Area C, interesting."

"Interesting indeed," Turning around, the blonde frowned when a mystery voice echoed in his air. "You know, stealing from teaching is a crime." The voice spoke again, making the blonde frown when he took note of the 'person' standing infront of him.

Looking to be a mouse in a human form, a face of a bear, with a large scar going across his right eye, nearly to his neck, the new person was really something. Not only did he have the nose and tail of a mouse, he also had dog paws for hands, something that made it very had for Naruto to identify him as one species.

"And you are?" Handing over the no-longer needed papers, Naurto glanced to his left, noting that there was three more people hiding within the shadows of the buses, each one looking to be on the move.

Chuckling, the mouse bear thing tucked the lists under his arms, waving off his fellow works. "My name is Nedzu, but most just call me Mr Principle, its nice to meet you."

Nodding, Naruto shook the offered hand, hiding his embarrassment behind a uncaring gaze. "Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure." Without much thought to it, the blonde took his hand back at started to walk away, ignoring the look the three mystery figures gave him.

"Not so fast, son of Yellow Flash, you still have to answer for stealing paperwork from one of my staff," Stopping the boy in his tracks, the animal with a Quirk kept the smile on his face, ignoring the frown on the teen's face.

"What do you want?" Naruto remarked, glaring down at the principle, his hand lingering on his Dad's blade, his nervousness showing. "If its money, then you're out of luck, I don't carry notes on me."

"No, no, nothing like that, I just want you to answer one of my question, then you're free to go." Tapping his feet, the mouse hid his fascination, the boy was alot starter than he let on. "Why U.A, both your father and mother went to Ketsubutsu Academy."

"Hmm, I'm not my parents," Naruto snapped, turning around and leaving the teachers. "That's my answer, now, its time to get this test over and done with," Getting onto bus C, the blonde ignored the driver and went straight for the back, taking a seat and resting his head against his blade and closing his eyes. "Let's hope this test is challenging."

* * *

After a long nap, where all the students took their seat and were taken to their combat test, Naruto had awoken to the forceful stopping of the bus he was on, their silence helping to keep the blonde very much asleep.

"God this sucks," Without getting up, Naruto glanced at the teens all lining up to get into the test, before letting out a long-winded sigh whilst getting up, resting his seethed blade against his shoulder as he did so. "Oh, it's that kid again," On the opposite side of the road was the green haired teen who bumped into him. "What was his name again, ibuki? Izuku, maybe?" Quickly dropping the thought, the blonde moved out of the bus, raising his eyebrows at the sheer size of the arena, it looked like a replica of a town. "This looks expensive." Looking up, the blonde was one of the few to notice the floating cameras all around him, zooming in on the several hundred students.

Without even waiting, Naruto pounced up onto the high wall, ignoring the shocked looks on the teen's around. Without a second thought, the blonde disappeared over the wall, using one of his secret techniques to stick to the bricks. "This guys are dumb if they think waiting around will win them the game," Dropping down, the teen spirited off, his supreme speed and strength allowed him to find, and destroy, 40 points worth of robots, before the large doors to the city to fully opened up.

Smirking, the blonde travelled as far as he could from the centre, why compete with other students when he could just move to the edges and get alot more points, without composition. Bringing out his newly obtained sword, the teen dropped drop from the roof he was standing on, slicing three pointers in one swipe.

Several hundred points later, a panting blonde coughed into his dust-covered hand, he had destroyed several high level bots in short succession, leaving him slightly winded and down on his knees. Even with the thirty odd bots he had destroyed, there was still plenty bots in the centre, in the direction he had choice not to go.

Spinning around, Naruto slashed in a circle, killing the six remaining level two trying to take him out in a sneak attack. Using that same momentum, the blonde ran towards the centre, he didn't know how much his fellow students had, but from his own calculations, 110 points was a good score, comparative to pass years, but that didn't mean that this year wouldn't hold more top-scores.

Hopping upwards, he planted his feet on the wall before pushing upwards and latching onto a high roof. Flipping himself up too his feet, Naruto sprinted forwards, jumping from roof to roof, using the random attacking level ones as stepping-stones, in hopes of increasing his score.

As the blonde got closer and closer to the centre, he soon realised that more and more level threes were zooming on his position, as if they were trying to direct him into the opposite direction. "Wow!" That thought only became more apparent when a literal swarm of 20 level threes surrounded him, each aiming their laser pointers in his direction. "Nice try, metal rods." Lunching forwards, Naruto kicked one of the robot's arms, forcing its firing laser to rip into the other robots, instantly destroying them. "Ha, easy!" Stomping down on the head of the machine, tearing and destroying it, the destructive nature of his unknowingly drawing more and more attention to himself.

Within the central hub of the school, teachers were watching the students through several hundred different cameras, each one having an opposition or two on the students' combat abilities. However, each one of them were surprised by the sheer points accumulated by Naruto.

"That kid really is something, he's a hundred points ahead of the closest student." Seated closest to the left, an overly skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck, remarked as he looked from Izuki towards Naruto. This was the true, deflated, form of All-Might, the most famous hero there is. "He's something else, he had the strength to be a hero, that's for sure."

"You're right there, he even manager to outwit me..." The same dark-haired women from early remarked as she crossed her legs, glaring at young teen in slight annoyance and wonder, she is a professional after all. "But then again, his whole family are professionals, so it's no surprise he's so combat efficient." Brushing her hair to the side, the women looked to her fellow teachers, taking note that most were watching Naruto.

"Excluding Naruto, clearly these kids have no idea how many villains there are, or their location. They have a limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. " The headmaster continued, smiling as he looked at the other promising students. "Some use information gather abilities to plan out strategy, while others rely on speed to play ahead of their peers." the mouse bear person remarked as he scanned the screen, his smile only becoming wider. "Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage, as can pure power and combat ability. The most successful students, like Naruto, use a combination of all these tactics. They're the ones who rack up the highest scores."

Humming in thought, the dark-haired female of the group looked at the many students, wondering if any had beaten Naruto's score. "I'd say this years group looks promising,"

Scoffing, a grey cube-person leant forwards, his fingering linger of a button called the 'Yaruki Switch'. "Well, there is still plenty of time before its over, the real test is yet to come, let see how they react to this."

A large cloud of dust erupted from the centre of the city, three blocks away from where Naruto was doing battle, as humongous robot calm into the main clearing, destroying a building a single giant punch.

"Now things get interesting," All-Might thought to himself, watching Izuku solely. "A person's true character shows in a the face of danger." He continued, hoping that his chosen teen had the spirit he showed when they first met."

Unknown to her fellow retreating students, one Ochako Uraraka was pinned under some of the collapsed building, all but one that is. One Izuku Midoriya looked on in a mix of horror and newly lighted determination.

Glancing upwards, the boy's recent calm to a quirk flashed in his mind, he had worked so hard to get into U.A, to carry the torch all-might wished to pass down to him. He'd went from the skinny fragile kid in the corner of the class room, to a buff teen that wasn't about to let his dreams slip from his grasps.

Snapping back to reality, Izuku clenched his fists, allowing the foreign power seep within his muscle, overwhelming the unprepared sacks of flesh as he glanced towards Ochako, the only person from All-Might to actually give him a hand, he didn't care about the effects on his body, he had to save her! "GO!" With a roar of power, the teen leapt upwards, clearing the clouds created by the giant robot, allowing all those pass judgement on him to gap at his mighty jump. "SMASHHHHH!" Bringing his already strained bones into a fist, the green haired teen threw his fist forwards, smashing the machine with enough force to crater it's metal face, a large bang echoing though-out the area.

However, the tremendous feat, while amazing, had a very bad consequence, a bone breaking consequence. Izuku couldn't even celebrate as his broken body flailed in the air, his mind quickly overcome by the sheer pain of having his legs and right arm being broken at the same time, having never expected for his Quirk to backfire in such a way. "Its hurts!" Screaming inside his mind, the teen voice wouldn't come out as he flew 40 stories back down to the ground, the jump that shot him up having not been directed towards a building.

As he fell, the now free Ochako looked up in shock, the person who had saved her was now falling down in a high-speed, flapping around like a fish out of water. "I need to save him!" Glancing around, the girl tried to locate something to lift her off the ground and high enough to stop him hitting the ground.

"Will this do," Turning around, the brunette caught the sight of long blonde spiky hair holding up a large piece of metal. "Your ability is something to do with weight right?" Glancing upwards, Naruto's blue eyes lingered on the falling teen, if he were to catch him it would break either his arms or Izuku's back.

"Gravity actually," The girl remarked, accepting the light weight piece of metal and starting up her Quirk. Ignoring the blonde in favour of timing the perfect slap, the girl floated up a good 20 feet in hopes of adding to her odds of hitting the green haired teen. "Now!" Slapping forwards, the girl was able slap the teen, Izuku's face twisted inwards as he floated in mid-air. "Release," Struggling to connecting her fingers, the girl dropped down, hoping to god she didn't vomit from overuse of her quirk.

"I got you," Grabbing the girl in mid jump, Naruto cradled the brown-haired girl into his chest as he took the main force of the impact, his legs tensing and absorbing as he landed on the floor, well aware that the girl was exhausted from her Quirk use. "You okay?" Looking down, the teen cringed slightly when the girl leaned back his arms and blew chunks, random coloured sick barely missing his outfit. "Lovely," The teen remarked as he hoped to god that the girl wouldn't colour his outfit.

"T-thanks," Wiping her lips, Uraraka blushed slightly from the way Naruto was holding her, squirming slightly as the blonde quickly set her down. "That was a nice catch, you jumped like 30 feet." The girl remarked as she tried to make conversation, ignoring the fact that she had vomited in his arms, something she wasn't proud of.

Nodding, the teen span around matching towards Izuku, the boy was quite broken; like when he first maxed out his Quirk. "This kid's Quirk is deadly to him and his opponent," Tucking the kid gently into his arms, the blonde ignored the kid's shouting as he started to walk away, ignoring the fellow students crowding around him.

"There is no need to carry him, I am right here." Turning around, Naruto followed the voice too find a short pink haired elderly women matching towards her, a small sweet smile on her face. "Place him down for me, will you hun." Nodding, the blonde allowed himself a second, using his Quirk for nearly a constant hour really wore him out, the need for rest slowly taking its grip.

Turning away from the elderly women, Naruto reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small glucose pill from inside. "You'd think with how much these are used, they could atleast improve the flavour. " Shaking off the sudden intact of sugar, the blond walked away, he was sure he had passed, but that didn't mean he wasn't slightly nervous. His mother hadn't actually been thrilled when he said he was coming to U.A, she would be a lot less happy if he didn't even get in. "Using my Quirk to get home might be a bad move, seeing as I didn't eat this morning, so I'll have to take the bus." Moving past the still awed teens, he made his way back to his bus and onto his seat, ignoring the words spoke to the students outside. "Let's hope I was first, or mum will never let me live this down."

* * *

 ** _chapter end_**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NA:_**

 ** _So guys, alot of people have guessed what power Naruto has, some came close, whilst others were far off._**

 ** _So, I'm giving you another clue, for next week; Rock toughened, Fire heated, Water more fluid, and air sharper, my quirk allows this, but not with control over them._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 ** _My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 ** _Chapter 3 start_**

 ** _Its just one letter._**

Nervousness really bugged Naruto, he tried to do everything in his power to distance himself from the feeling of desperation and weakness, but today, of all days, always struck the felling into his , unlike most days, today was the day when he finally finds out if he was rejected or accepted for his placement in U.A Academy, something that would affect his future as a hero.

Adding to this, the blonde was in a very awkward situation, one that he would never of hoped his mother being in.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Naruto quite shouted at his red-headed mother, his blue eyes glaring down into her with the fury of an angry Uzumaki.

"Oh, I'm sorry. mister grumpy pants, I just wanted to help, you'd been moping since the exam." Kushina whisper shouted back, her own glare hiding the fact that she had quickly released her mistake. "Maybe if you weren't so anti-social, this wouldn't have happened."

"In what kind of land did you think stealing my phone and setting up a date was a good idea." he hissed, this day couldn't get any worse even if he tried, plus he was NOT anti-social, he just disliked the company of most people. "and with Kyouka no doubt, what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that she was a nice girl with a nice family, someone who shares you anti-social...ness." Kushina remarked as she butted heads with her son, there was no way she was admitting she was in the wrong here, even if she was in the wrong and she knew it.

"You thought Kyouka Jiro, the same girl who called me out after I beat her in last year's Music Band, was interesting in me?! Are you out of your bloody mind, I'd rather shot myself in the foot than date someone who wants nothing more than to shock me with her Quirk!" Naruto continued to remark, all but sure that said girl was starting to lose her nut; she'd been standing outside as they argued.

"Look, you either open the door, and invite her in, or I will." Kushina threatened, an evil smile coming to her face as she looked to the house door. "You have 3 seconds." She continued, all but ready to drop Naruto into a serious embarrassing situation.

"You wouldn't bloody dare!" Turning around, the blonde frowned, he was going to make a break for it, there was no way in hell he was going on a date with Kyouka. "Now, if you would, I'm going to go trained before I head to Mina's, she had my acceptance letter forwarded to her's for me."

Smirking, the Mother of one turned around and marched forwards fully intent on meeting Naruto's first crush. "Hello, how can I help you." Opening the door widely, Kushina smirked when she noted that the girl had the same taste as her son when it came to music, evident by the headphones blaring it out.

"Is Naruto here?" Dark eyes drifted upwards as one purple haired Kyouka looked towards the taller female, noting that Naruto had some of her features.

"Ah, you must be Naruto girlfriend, Kyouka, it's a pleasure meeting you." The mother remarked incorrectly, hiding her smile behind her clapped hands. "My names is Kushina, Naruto's mum." Holding her hand outwards, the red-head smiled when she saw the lightly blushing girl grasp her hands, the girl had the hands of a fighter all-right.

"R-right, ah, Naruto called me over, is he here?" Unable to catch her stutter, the short teen curse internally, since when had Naruto liked her like that? Like, it's not like she felt the same or anything, that would dumb!

"Right, Naruto said something about training before you came, so he'll be in the dojo, follow me." Hiding the glint in her eyes, Kushina followed after her son, hoping to dig some information about the girl from her as they walked. "So, tell me about yourself, Naruto has spoken quite keenly about you."

Fighting down the stupid growing blush, the music-loving teen coughed into her hand, not sure what to say. "Well, I'm 15, just a bit younger than Naruto, and I've been in the hero training program since I was young." Kyouka revealed, slightly confused as to why she was being questioned if Naruto already spoke of her. "And I'm heading of to U.A this month, I just got the letter today." She continued, a slightly joyful look coming to her face, only for it to be quickly replaced with a stoic frown. "Oh, and my Quirk is called Earphone Jack, it allows me to 'plug in' to all types of things, like a T.V or phone." The girl revealed as two long wires stretched from her earlobe, slowly spinning around as she commanded them to.

"Oh, interesting." Kushina muttered, not all that shocked that the girl had a Quirk. "So tell me, when did you start dating my son?" Smirking playfully, the mother tried to delve into the girl's mind, find out who she was.

"I, well actually, we're not..." Before the girl could finished her sentence, Kushina opened the connected door to the dojo, ignoring the girl's comment in favour of calling her son. "N-Naruto?" Standing in the centre of the dojo with his toned torso open to the two women.

Hearing his name being called, Naruto spun around and kicked his foot out, instantly destroying the combat doll he had used to test his strength. "Mum, what did I say?!" Spinning around, the blonde glared towards his mother, why did his mother have to interfere in his life.

"Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten." The mother remarked with a smirk, looking bashful enough to trick Kyouka. "So anyway, I'm sure you and your girlfriend would like to be left alone, so I'll be going, have fun you two." Using her words as a distraction, the mother retreated, leaving the two blushing teens alone in the same room.

Calming himself, the blonde quickly threw on a training shirt, missing the slight spark in Kyouka's eyes as he moved his muscles around to get into the skin gripping piece of fabric. "Sorry about mum, she can get a bit carried away." The blonde suddenly remarked as he picked up the several piece of broken wood, unknowingly snapping his friend out of her daze. "Seeing as your already here, do you want to do something, I don't really have anything planned for another couple of hours."

Tearing her gaze from Naruto's surprisingly toned muscles, Kyouka frowned slightly, why did she want to do, she was kinda hoping to actually go out for a 'date'. "Well, today's a nice day, why don't we go to the local music shop, I heard Chain-Ring released a new album."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde teen nodded in agreement, he had been so tied up with trying to get into U.A that he hadn't the time to enjoy music, a sad realisation he had come to. "Sure, just let me grab my wallet, and we can go." Moving past his fellow music fan, Naruto grabbed his black leather jacket and opened the door, motioning Kyouka to follow. "Come on, we can get there in an hour or so if we hurry."

Leaving the home, the two teens were unaware that a set of eyes followed their movements, a glint of victory and mischief sparkled within them.

"Soon, I'll have my grand-kids soon..."

 **Xxxxxxx 50 minuets later xxxxxxxxX**

"Man, that was one heck of a run!" Sprinting in-between people on a busy street, one spunk bright lad with green hair shouted to himself, completely unaware he was making the people around him looked at him funny. "I wonder if RezNo new album has is in, I haven't been able to check in weeks!" Rushing past still staring people, one Izuku Midoriya looked at his prime destination, smiling fondly when he spotted the unique building. Large 'speaker' shaped windows tinted purple glistened in the day's sun, allow the pure rays to change colour and light the store.

Taking the last few steps to enter, the green haired hero hopeful opened the boom-box shaped door, smiling largely when the smell of fresh cases and discs filled his nose, a rare event seeing he had trained to be a hero for the past eight months, whilst studying to get into a school that was going to train him even more. "Still amazing..." Whispering to himself, the teen was so indulged by the scene infront of him that he was unable to pick up on the 6 foot 6 man, dressed large purple suit and trouses, behind him, nor was he prepared for the shout the man was about to release.

"How's it hangin', short stacks!" His classier yet loud tone made the poor teen scream in shock, spinning around in hopes of identifying the assaulted. "I see you've returned to my humble home, what brings you back." Brushing his large afro, the man smirked down at the panting teen before him, his dark brown eyes glistening behind his shades. "It wouldn't happen to be this, now would it?" Holding up his last copy of RezNo's new album, the man of black high held him hand up, waiting for the teen to accept his usual greeting.

"Reckoned by RezNo's, no way!" Seeing the raised palm, the pop loved jumped high and slapped his palm into the large one, instantly regretting the acting; pain shooting up from the now red skin. "Mr Musics, I'm sorry I haven't been back in a while, I've been busy training!" Hiding his pain behind a smirk, the teen didn't take his eyes of the case within Mr Musics other hand, the thought of listening to the songs towering over his other thoughts

"Ah, my boy, what have I said, call me Jacks, Mr Musics is my father." Laughing loudly, the man tossed the case to the boy, watching in delight when the boy all but squealed. "That's on the house by the way, for bringing me so many customers over the past couple of months." Laughing loudly at the boy's shocked face, the man strolled past his many disked songs, a rare look of wonder in his eyes. "So tell me son, I heard you applied for U.A, ya still wanna' be a hero?"

"More than anything," Holding the CD case to his chest, Izuku smiled at the taller man, a store owner that was a hero in his own way; he had saved many lives with his music alone. "But first, I have to get in, I didn't do so great in the entrance exam."

Seeing the spirit within the boy's eyes dull slightly, Jacks placed a CD on, a old classic that brought joy to all. "Ah, my boy, don't look so down, all that matters is that you did you best right!" Laughing loudly, the man smacked the kid's shoulder, making him stumble forwards slightly. "And if U.A can't see that, then why bother with them, fighting alone doesn't always make a hero!"

Nodding in thanks, Izuku smiled when the raw bass of the blues hit his eyes, the test of music bearing down on the tip of his minds, distracting him from his downing thoughts. "Thanks Mr... I mean Jacks, I'll keep that in mind." Turning around, he went to move, Jacks words lingering more so than the music.

However, before he could even make a step for the entrance, a very tall, yet familiar teen, stepped forwards, opening the heavy door with a satisfying ring.

"Yo, Jacks, you got that any new Chain-Ring in?" Within paying attention to him, the blonde strode in with a smirk, the music drawing him in. "Oh, its you." Looking from Mr Musics to the new customer, Midoriya felt the stare of the blonde's intense blue eyes linger on him. "A RezNo fan ah, that sweet, I heard their new songs are great!" Taken aback by the friendly manner, Izuku could only nod in agreement, to shocked to actually form words. "Sorry, what was your name again, Izuku or something right?"

"Izuku Mideorya!" Snapping of his state thanks to Jacks clapping his back, the green haired teen shouted slightly, blushing slightly in embarrassment straight after. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto small dude, names Naruto Uzumaki, I think we met briefly at the entrance exam?" Seeing the smaller teen nod, Naruto let his moodiness go, he could never be down around music. "I just want to say ignore that grumpy me yeah, I was just so hyped that I didn't actually show any emotion." Running his fingers through his hair, the blond smirked as looked towards Jacks, taking note of the gleam in his eyes. "Jacks, I see that gleam, you've got Chain-Ring's new album, don't you?" Dodging to the left, the blonde was barely able to catch the album thrown his way. "Still got that wicked aim, I see."

Laughing, Jacks looked down the palm he had thrown the album, his eyes lingering on the correct Yen, coins and all, in it. "And your still freaky fast, my boy!" Pocketing the notes and change, the man laughed loudly, tilting his glasses upwards as the door to his store opened again, this time it was a female dark short hair with two shakes in hand. "Naruto, got your strawberry shake, come get it."

"Yo, yo, Kyouka~, long time no see!" Jacks shouted, pointing his fingers towards the girl in a L fashion. "How's it hanging boops, still using your quirk for music?" Unfortunately his answer was the shape of a empty cup being thrown at him, smacking his face with a stratifying 'slap'. "Ow..."

Scoffing, the teen who had thrown the cup looked into Naruto's spare hand as he took his drink, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "So, you got the track then?" Reaching for it, Kyouka coughed in her fist when it was take out of view, embarrassed that Naruto had caught her mid reach. "What, you're not going to share?"

"No..." Naruto remarked blandly, he had yet to listen to it, there was no way he was giving it out before he did. "Why don't you buy your own?"

"I... don't have the money, I spent my monthly allowance on new bass strings." The teen whined slightly, sad that she couldn't get her favourite artist's newest album.

"Here." Throwing the case lightly, Naruto turned away from his fellow hero-in-training, ignoring her wondering gaze. "Think of it as a debt, you can get the next one." Pulling out his wallet, Naruto paid for another copy, grabbing one from the top of the pile located on the main till bank.

Sighing, the blonde walked from the group, he needed to find out if he got accepted or not to U.A. "See you later guys, the acceptance letter are supposed to be out by now, so I'm going to get mine, cya!" Walking out the store without turning around, Naruto was unaware that both Kyouka and Izuku both widened their eyes in shock, they had forgotten about their own acceptance letters in the moment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After making his way to Mina's house, Naruto was quick to knock on the door, hoping that his pink skinned friend was home, and hadn't opened up his letter. Brining up his knuckles again, the blonde went to knock again only for the door to open to show a tall female with bright orange eyes dressed in a yellow blouse and blue trousers.

"Can I help you?" Snapping out of his gaze, Naruto's smiled politely, bowing to the women that was Mina's sister, by his assumption.

"Yes, my name is Naruto, is Mina home?"

"Naruto?!" Grasping the taller person in her grasps, the 'sister' looked into the his blue eyes, unknowingly trying to read him. "You're every bit as cute as Mina says you are." Letting go of the blond's cheeks, the older women turned around and dodged to the left as one flying Mina shot forwards, both her leg stretched out in a drop kick.

"Mina?" Unfortunately, or fortunately, for both the teens, Mina's crouch smashed right into Naruto's face, forcing both the teens to the ground.

Blushing a bright red, the girl instantly shot up, screaming as she held down her in horror and embarrassment, trying her best to glare at her mother with her blushing face. "Mum!?" Ignoring her embarrassment, Mina couldn't help but look at the now downed and blushing blonde friend, really hoping he hadn't seen anything.

"Aw, Mina baby, did you miss me?" Unfortunately for the mother, a randomly thrown ball collided with her face, forcing her off her feet and onto her ass. "Ouch" Pulling the ball from her face, the women's face 'bounced' back into place, like a piece of plastic. "You are so grounded Mina..." Miss Ashido remarked as the top of her shirt melted slightly, the ball had been covered in Mina's Acid; something that the mother was immune to because of her Quirk.

Huffing in annoyance, the pink skinned girl blushed as she let go of her skirt and jumped to her feet. "Are you okay?" Putting her hand out for her blonde friend, Mina let her blush fade as Naruto snapped out of his daze and accepted it. "Sorry about mum, she's always like this."

Nodding sharply, the blonde forced down the image he had just received, he needed to focus on something else. "So, has the letter from U.A come yet?" Quick to change the situations awkwardness, Naruto glanced around the mother, in hopes of locating the item of his interest.

"You mean this," Holding up two neat white envelopes, the mother smirked towards the blonde, she had hidden them away from her daughter so that she wouldn't find out. "Here, I've held them for you."

Catching the surprising well thrown papers, Naruto handed Mina's over before looking down, from the weight of it, it would seem that he was getting his answer in the form of a video, something he wasn't surprised by. "So, do you want to play your first, or should I?"

Mina shirked as she ripped open her letter, pulling out the disk from inside before showing it to her best friend. "Ladies first!" Rushing forwards, the girl retreated into the house, heeding towards her room after dodging past her mother. "Come on!" Before Naruto even got a chance to follow, Mina's mum stepped in front of the blonde, her once playful face now a deathly serious one.

"Nothing happens in that room, mister." The women stated, pretty sure that Naruto knew not to ignore her warning. "Are we clear?"

Nodding his head in no small amount of fear, Naruto stepped past the now smiling mother, there was no way in hell he was going to disobey the order he was given. "Crystal!" Using the word as a distraction, the blond sprinted after his friend, he was so not staying alone with the scary crazy mother.

Following the calls of his friend, Naruto came across an open purple door with a 'keep out' sigh hung on it, ironic seeing as he was now walking inside. "Come on!" Walking past the door, Naruto's senses was suddenly assaulted by a bright colouration of purple and pink, making the teen flinch back in shock. "Sorry about the colours, I really like pink!"

Turning to his left, the blonde forced a smile as he looked towards Mina, taking note that she had already put her disk into her computer, a nervous smile lingering on her brow. "You ready?" Without waiting, the girl hit play, sighing when the screen flickered to the image of the most famous hero, All-Might! "Wow, I didn't know he was a teacher at U.A."

"Greeting Mina Ashido!" In a loud booming voice, All-might waved his hand in greet, instantly gaining the attention of the two teen. "As you probably know, my name is All-Might, the number one hero! As this is my first year, I am giving out all the results for the entrance exam." Pointing upwards, the blonde man kept his smirk wide, even if this was his 37th result response, luckily he had only a few left. "So, its my honour to welcome you to U.A!" Afterall, he was only giving a response to the students who got into Class A and B. "From the second of June, you will be attending U.A's Department of Heroes, in class A, so pack your stuff, it's going to be a wild ride!"

As the light faded, silence filled the air, Mina having not completely taken in. "I-I got in.." The girl whispered to herself, surprised that she had actually gotten in. "I GOT IN!" Screaming in joy, the girl whipped around and grasped Naruto into a tight hug, hoping up and down in joy. "I can't believe it!" Letting go, Mina jumped up and down, squealing in delight. "Now its your turn!" Snatching the envelope from Naruto's grasp, the teen took out her own disk before placing in the blonde, already knowing that if she got, there was no doubt that he got.

"Greeting Naruto Uzumaki," However, much to the shook of the two, instead of the mighty All-Might, there stood a single figure, dressed impeccably well. "Its my pleasure to personally invite you to my Academy." Mina's eyes widened in shock, this person was the head of U.A! And he was inviting Naruto personally?! "As a special event, I always invite the highest scoring student into the Academy, as well as tell you all the perks you'll be receiving for doing so well."

Naruto frowned slightly, he hadn't expected this, not after he had to stop to help catch Izuku, he was thinking he had gotten only by

"Now, first things first, its my duty to tell you that you have one of the highest records to date, scoring up there with the likes of heroes like All-Might and Endeavor!" The head-master remarked, a shiny glint sparkling in his dark eyes, holding his hands behind his back with a happy smile. "And, seeing as your score was so high, I'm giving the title of year 1 representative, and a seat in the school's council. However, you will have to come to meetings every Friday, from 1pm to 3pm." The principle continued, making the two teens look ahead in shock. "So, I'll see you in three weeks, young Uzumaki."

As the screen succumbed to darkness, both Naruto and Mina stared ahead, both shocked by the content of the disk. "S-so you got in then..." the pink skinned girl remarked, not completely sure on what to say.

"Yeah, it seems so." Naruto remarked, smirking to himself; he'd past his mother's expectations by leaps and bounds. "So, do you want to celebrate?"

A smile was the only reply the blonde received.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter end**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **Big congrats to** **Zyrothe for winning the competition, and thank you all for joining in (some came really, really, close!)**

 **As for what our blonde Hero's Quirk is, its the ability to amplify a element's core atoms in a way that allows them to become more effect, say for instant as solid's molecules or ions can be compacted beyond what their normal arrangement, making their tensile strength much more high. For example, if Naruto used his whole body as a catalyst, he could (theoretically speaking) make Iron have the density of diamond.**

 **Whilst this might sound OP, I would like to bring to light that, even when using it to increase his muscle's efficiency, the drawbacks are immensely bad. Say for instance, if he used his power to much, and couldn't get his sugar and fat back up, he would die in minuets, maybe even seconds if he pushed hard enough.**

 **So, once again, thank you too all who guessed, your comments have been delightful to read.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 4 Start**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long party, that went on for nearly four hours, Naruto announced he was leaving, quick to retreat home, its was getting rather late afterall. Glancing down, the blonde noted that he'd gone past his curfew by several hours, his mum was going to be soooooo angry.

The dark night sky drew in his attention, taking his mind from his mother and towards the sparkling stars shining in the night sky with the passion of the gods, their glowing grace blessing him as he travelled home, protecting him from the all consuming darkness.

A soft flow of memories accompanied the stars, the past deeply locked behind his heart slowly bled out, but one particular song stood out from within the painful collection.

"Shadows fall, and hope has fled." A light voice sang out into the night, a sorrowful yet rested song that spoke of Naruto's true's emotions, the blonde's heart ached into the god's black sky, a hopeful pray that the stars answered with brightness. "Steel your heart, the dawn will come." Like a sweat spoken pray, the boy closed his eyes, hiding his true sorrow from any on lookers, this was the song his father used to sing to him, to calm his nerves.

"The shepard's lost, and his home is far..." A soft women's voice sang beside the blonde, its peaceful nature keeping the boy from opening his eyes. "Keep to the stars, the dawn will come." Ending in a soft hum, the women smiled gently at the young blond beside her, it had been quite a few years since she had joined someone in this particular song.

"The night is long, and the path is dark." Connected through the emotions in song, the two sang out their sorrow, and grief, leaving them bare. "Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come." The women's voice lowered as Naruto's raised, neither bothered by the stray on-lookers that passed by.

"Bare your blade, and raise it high!" The old words of his father echoed in Naruto's mind as he sang, the memories he had long since looked away. "Stand your ground, the dawn will come." The blonde's voice was now singing out to the night sky, the volume of his emotions reaching it's peak.

"The shepard's lost, and his home is far, look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come." The two sang their final line, the sheer emotional release brought the two close to tears.

"A wonderful song, my boy." Finally, opening his eyes, Naruto locked gaze with the women that walked beside him, she was a ghostly pale, and stood several feet shorter than him. "But I sense a great amount of fear and anger from your words, words that speak of lose and pain." Brown eyes glossed slightly as she looked into Naruto's sky blue ones, quick to pick up on the pain lingering inside them. "So tell me son, what's your pain?"

Frowning slightly, Naruto tore his gaze from the older women, looking into the stars for some kind of guide. "Ten years ago, when I was six, my father and Mother devoiced, and shortly after, my Dad passed whilst saving a hospital from an attack." Sucking in through his teen, Naruto bit back the tears, the memories still to fresh for his liking. "The last time I spoke to my father, he said he loved me, but all I did was turn away, I never got to say it back." At this point, stray tears lightly slid down the teen's face, he remembered the broken look in his Dad's eyes, he remembered how crushed he looked.

"And you believe it is your fault, and I right?" The mysterious women remarked, she now knew what the boy was feeling, because she to felt the same pain. "Let me tell you a story. Many, many, years ago, I was a strong hero, I fought for justice and love, I even had a son and husband." A soft happy sigh left the women's lips, the memories she still held were a joyful reminder. "But one day, my husband passed whilst on a mission, neither I, nor my son, got to say goodbye."

"What did you do?" Sucking up his tears, Naruto looked to the saddened women, her gaze filled with regret.

"Fearing that I too would some day pass, I choice to give my son to a friend, I never wanted him to be subjected to the dark side of the world..." A single tear feel from the women's eyes, the betrayed look in her son's eyes forever scarred her. "I do not regret what I did, because only a few months later, I was in a dangerous fight, I lost most of my Quirk, and memories, as a result, the man I fought even put me in a coma."

"How are you still here then, who saved you?"

"A young lad, no older than you, came to my aid, the power he wielded allowed him to teleport from place to place." Smiling, the women glanced directly into Naruto's eyes, wondering how he would take her news. "That boy's name was Minato Namikage, an orphan boy that I soon came to adopt, and also, your father..."

"What?!" Blue eyes widened beyond belief, this women who he had just only meet today, was his grandmother! How was this possible?! "B-but, if you're my grandmother, why haven't I met you before, surely Dad would have introduced us!"

"He did," The women remarked, smiling gently as she looked to the boy, he looked just like his father. "I was there from when you were born until you were four, I stopped coming shortly after your fourth birthday as I feared the man who attacked me would attack you too."

"Wait!" Naruto snapped, shocked by the whole ideal of this strange women being his grandmother, surely he would have remembered her! "Why don't I remember you then?" the teen asked, not completely believing the words of the old women next to him.

"Too know how, you most know the truth about my Quirk. You see, I have the ability to 'edit' memory, to change events in someone's mind." The older of the two quirk users remarked, glancing down her grandson in sorrow. "Your mother and father agreed to this, in order to protect you." She spoke gently, whilst she lost the ability to 'bring' the memories back, she was still able to change small events within a unprotected mind.

Stepping back in shock, Naruto frowned as he looked to his grandmother, how could he truly trust her? "Why should I trust you!?"

"Because she's telling the truth..." Spinning around, Naruto instantly noticed his mother standing behind him and his "grandmother", a regretful and sorrowful look on her face, her gaze refused to meet his. "All of what she said is true, she truly is your grandmother."

"Mum?" Frowning, the blond teen tightly held onto his pant's leg, his emotions running wild. "Okay stop!" Stepping back from the two females, Naruto couldn't cope with the sudden intake of information. "Why am I only finding out about this now?!"

Sighing gently, the grandmother looked towards her daughter-in law, she knew that approaching Naruto this late would be a mistake. "Naruto, my dear, I understand that this might be a bit much..."

"You're damn right!" The blonde snapped, glaring at his family. "Why now?"

"You're a hero-in training now Naruto," Hearing his pleading tone, the mother stepped forwards, ready to confute her son. "You're old enough to know now." The red-head answered as she went to hug her son, only for the blonde step away from her. "I understand you're mad, but I did what I had to, to keep you safe." Kushina said as she tried to mask her hurting heart, stopping herself from grabbing onto her son.

"So I was too weak..." Naruto whispered to himself, annoyed that he had been pass-off so quickly by his family. "So, what now?" The teen remarked as he calmed himself, he couldn't, wouldn't!, let his emotions control his actions any-more, not when he was so prone to outbreaks.

"I know it sounds hard, but I want to be a family again." the grandmother answered before Kushina could, placing a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I understand that it'll take time, but I'm willing to try if you are." Nodding gently, the blonde glanced between the two females, his mind racing on the positives and negatives of reuniting with his grandmother. "As a start, I want to offer you some training that I taught your father."

Sighing gently, the teen finally nodded, giving into his family's wishes. "Okay, but I'll need some time too... adjust." Shaking his head, Naruto walked to his mum, pulling her into a hug. "I understand why you did what you did, I don't like it, but I understand."

Smiling, Kushina hugged him back tightly, she was glad that Naruto got what she and Minato tried to do with changing the teen's memories. "Thank you." Letting go, the red-head glanced to her mother-in-law, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Naruto..." The grandmother called to her family member, nervous as to what reaction she'd receive once she let her bigger bomb drop. "I want you to trust me, so I'm going to tell you a secret that only a few know." Reaching into her jacket, the women pulled out a single piece of paper and held it out to Naruto, a small smile on her face. "This is a picture of when I was younger, standing next to your father and his best friend."

Taking the picture, Naruto's eyes locked with the photo, his blue pupils widening when he saw the two blonde's in the photo. "I-is that All-Might?" Locked arms with a younger looking Minato, stood the Number 1 hero, a large smirk on his face. "Sighed, Minato Namikage, Toshinori Yagi, and..." Frowning gently, Naruto rubbed his finger on a dark smug on the photo, reavling a name underneath. "And, Nana Shimura." Looking up in shock, the blonde locked gaze with his grandmother. "Y-you're the hero, Smiling Angel."

"I was, Naruto, but no longer." The women remarked with a sad smile, she had lost her power many years ago. "But, I still retain all my training, so I can make you into the next Angle." The smile on the women's face both enticed and frightened, the feeling of dread loomed over his conciousness.

"R-right..." Letting go of his grandmother, Naruto glanced back to the path leading to his home, surprised that he was so close. "Can we wait until the morning, I've had a long day."

Nodding back, Kushina followed her son inside, waving for Nana to follow her. "He'll forgive you, and you'll be close in no time." The red-head remarked to the surprising young looking 55 year old, making the grandmother frown slightly.

"I hope so..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If Naruto ever thought his mother's training was painful then he was completely, and literally, wrong. After three hours of gruelling, soul crushing, torture, the blonde slammed to the wooden flooring, his breath came out in sharps pants as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"You did well for your first time," Standing above him dressed in her hero custom, one Nana Shimura placed a bottle of water beside the teen's head, quite pleased that he had lasted as long as he did. "Your base strength and speed is impressive, but you have a long way to go before you're even close to your father's."

Grunting, Naruto pushed himself to his feet, glaring down at the floor. "I'm not done yet, I can still go!" Picking himself up completely, staggering slightly as he pushed himself back up. "Again!" Charging forwards, the blonde dropped low as a fist came his way, barely brushing his hair, before kicking out with a spun left kick.

However, the foot was stopped mid air by a tightening hand, Nana smiling face came into view as the blonde was dragged from his spot on the floor into the woman's personal space. Sensing his in-pending doom, the teen twisted his already warn body, preforming an axe kick to Nana's side.

With a flexibility of a pro gymnastic, the women of 50 let go of the teen and flipped backwards, landing gently as Naruto used his momentum to land on his feet just infront of her. "That's enough for today, Naruto, you only have an hour before you leave for your first day.

Nodding lightly, Naruto panted heavily as he picked up his drink, he had been training for atleast two hours now. "Thank you sensei." Bowing his head in respect, the blonde gulped down his drink and popped a glucose pill into his mouth, sighing in relief as his energy recharged itself, boy did the pills help so much. "I'll be back later for some more training!" Rushing past his smiling grandmother, Naruto missed the look Nana sent his way, her calm smile faded into a frown as she held her trembling hands to her face.

"His power is amazing..." Nana said to herself, to be able to use his body's fat and sugar as a power sauces was incredible, but then again, it was also very, very, dangerous for the blonde, if he was pushed past his limit... he might not be able to get back. "I wonder if he knows this himself..."

"Oh he knows," Turning around, Nana smiled gently when she saw Kushina standing by the door-way, dressed in a long green dress with a white kitchen apron. "I have to cook alot of food whenever he uses his Quirk." Untying the ball that held up her apron, the red-head sighed in relief, she had cooked well over 3000 calories of food this morning, and boy was she exhausted. "He's probably already half done eating."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

True to the words of the red-head, Naruto had scoffed down his meal in minuets, the metal fork in his hand went up and down in extreme speeds: shoving the food down his gullet without breathing. A loud burp left the teen's mouth as he stood up, threw on his blazer, grabbed his bag, and left for school, it was nearly 8 o'Clock afterall. "Mum, I'm leaving for school!"

Pushing open the door, the young hero in training went on his way to school, a large smile plastered on his face as he strapped his weapon onto his back: today was going to be a good day. Hoping over the house fence, Naruto sprinted down-hill, dodging the randomly placed tress littered in the field, before coming to the main road leading into the city.

Taking in a deep breath of the summer air, the blonde crossed the empty road, joining the crowd of people heading into the town square. Seeing no'one he knew, Naruto popped in his earphone, the sounds of music quickly filled his ears, before picking up his pace to a full blown sprint, weaving in and out of people without thought.

The sprint, which lasted only a few minuets, left the teen slightly winded but at his wanted location, infront of of the same location he had first come to take his exam. "I don't recognize anyone." Spinning around in hopes of seeing someone atleast alittle bit familiar, the blonde teen sighed as he walked towards class room A, seeing that everyone around him looked to be atleast a year older than him.

Frowning, the teen reached into his jacket and pulled out the map he was given with his envelope, quickly locating his position on said map. "Now, lets see, I'm here, and class A is in building one." Dragging his finger across the map, Naruto frowned slightly as someone barged past him, knocking the map out of his hands. "Hey, watch it!" Ignoring the ignorant teen, the blonde picked up his map and folded it back into a square. "Stupid douche." Walking forwards, the blonde followed the map's direction, dodging the random person that came running past him.

It wasn't longer before Naruto was standing infront of class A's door, his eyes narrowed gently as he looked at the scale of the thing. "Who's this meant for, giants?" Shaking his head in disbelief, the blonde gripped the metal handle and slid open the surprising light door, flinching back when the sound of shouting echoed into his ears. "Oh you've got to be joking me," Instead of a well organized room he'd expected, half the students in the class were shouting and fighting, two were even arm wrestling. "You've got to be joking me..."

"Naruto!" Spinning around, the blonde teen caught the sight of Mina seated in the corner with Kyouka seated infront of her. "Come over here, I've left a spot for you." Motioning her friend over, Mina smiled joyfully, tapping the seat infront of her. "You're such a slowpoke."

Shaking his with a smile, the blonde walked over to his friend, taking notes on all the people around him. "Hey Mina, Kyouka, how's your morning?" Smiling, the blonde took a seat, spinning around the chair to face the two females. "Its pretty load in here."

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Mina remarked with a smile, leaning back on the back legs of her chair, smiling brighting as she watched the people around her, amazed that it was so busy. "I love this type of place, everyone is getting along really well." She continued with a dreamy smile, ignoring the odd looks Naruto sent her. "So, who do you guys think our teacher is going to be?" With a clap of her hands, the pink skinned teen quickly changed the conversation, hoping to draw the attention away from her.

"Too active, if you ask me." Kyouka remarked as she glanced around the room, she could hear everyone over her music. "But hey, atleast there isn't actual fighting in here, I doubt that the school wants the class destroyed before the year's even began." the girl remarked as she drew out some pictures, ignoring everyone in favour of drawing a guitar.

"Maybe so, but I don't think the other care so much, just look at the two behind us." Pointing his finger forwards, Naruto motioned towards a blonde leaning on his desk, a blue man shouting at him. "

"Take your feet off that desk right now!" In a demanding tone, the standing blue haired teen shouted down at the lazing red-eyed punk, making said punk smirk in arrogance. "Its the first day, and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!"

"You're kidding me right?!" Laughing at the the teen, the light blonde only smirked up, his face looked with the emotional mix of arrogance and ignorance. "Your old school put a stick up your ass?"

"This class is doomed," Naruto sighed as he turned away from the bickering two, hanging his head down in shame. "The blonde looks super douchie, whilst the blue guy looks super uptight." He remarked as he flipped a pencil into an open palm, ignoring as the door opened up."So, who do you guys want for a teacher?" Turning to shift his own attention, the blond turned to his friends, in hopes that they might help him.

"All-might!" Mina sudden remarked as she slammed her palms together, a dreamy look in her eyes. "If anything, the man is strong, and he could make a normal lesson awesome lesson!" Laughing in an "all-might" fashion, the girl smirked when Naruto sighed in annoyance, she really did like the strongest man in the world.

"I doubt that, that man has so much going for him, there's no-way the blonde giant is going to coaching us in the way of being a hero: even if it would be totally awesome." Naruto remarked, glancing to the side as the shouting blue guy from early ran past, blocking his view of the door. "I bet its someone we've not heard, or seen, about yet." spinning on his heels, Naruto smirked as he heard the familiar sound of a green haired boy, Izuku. "Oi, oi, is that who I think it is?"

Hopping onto his feet, the blonde smirked as he walked up towards the green haired teen, a smile on his face. "Yo, Izuku, how's it hanging." Flipping a pen into his palm, Naruto pulled the younger teen into a side hug, smirking in myth. "So, a pretty birdie told me that you passed the test on only hero points, quite the accomplishment, wouldn't you say." Unfortunately, with the noise, the now relaxed class turned to the two, each one making their own noise of surprise.

"Err, hi!" Blushing in embarrassment, Izuku chuckled lightly, turning away from the strangely cheerful teen, shocked by the complete change of attitude Naruto had: it was a full 180.

"Good morning!" Without thought, or knowledge, the blue haired teen interrupted Naruto as he went to talk, stepping infront of the green haired teen with a deep frown on his face. "My name is Tenya Iida, and..."

"Yeah yeah, I know!" Before the matching teen could finish his sentence, Izuku held his hands up, the looks everyone was giving him was really making his nervous. "I-I mean, my name is Izuku Midoriya, its super nice to meet you." Closing his eyes, the young green haired wannabe hero hoped that the looks everyone was sending him would vanish.

"Mideoriya," Whispered mostly to himself, Iida frowned slightly as he recalled the exams. "You realised that there was something more to the practical exam, did you?" unfortunately for Izuku, his hopes of avoiding the spot lights were dashed out of his grasp by Iida. "You must be very preceptive"

"I'd say, you passed atleast 100 people by points alone." the blonde took his time to interrupt, smiling as he flipped his pen again, catching it as he span around the teen whilst glancing towards the blue haired teen bowing infront of him. "Yo, names Naruto Uzumaki." Unknown to Naruto, Izuku had slightly thanked him, the class was no'longer focus directly on him!

"A pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki" Iida, who was shocked by the sudden interrupt, stuttered his now lost to his thoughts out as Naruto grasped his hand for a shake.

"Yup! And please, call me Naruto." Naruto remarked with a smile, ignoring the looks of surprise on his fellow student's faces: even the slightly aggressive on the pale blonde in the corner. "But anyway, I'm glad I'm not the only one who's amazed by this little green genius, I bet you could easily beat me when it comes down to information gathering, Izuku." Patting the teen's back, Naruto went for another pen flip, catching himself before doing so.

"Agreed, I must say, I completely miss judged you, Mideoriya. I admit, as a student, you are far superior to me." With a frown, Iida smiled gently, happy to find that he finally got to say something.

"Hey! I recognize that messed up hair, falling boy!" With a jump of surprise, Izuku turned around, ignoring what Iida had said, as he gaze to who had called him. "I'm so glad that you passed that exam, not that I was surprised, that punch was amazing!" As the new arrival continued to shout out, Izuku was to busy day dreaming about her, his face lighting up like a red glow-stick against paper.

Frowning, Naruto, who had chosen to not comment on the girl's arrival, noticed the odd presence behind said gravity controlling girl, his sensing going into overtime to figure out who the hell had sneaked up on him! "The hell?" Only to find a bleak looking man sipping a drink whilst he lay in a sleep-bag.

"Welcome to UA's hero course..."

Seeing the shocked looked on the blonde's face, all three students turned slowly to were was looking, each was having a chill travelling up their backs. 'What the hell is that thing?!' As if they minds were linked, the three horrified teens shared a though, the faces morphed into complete shock.

"It took you all 4 seconds before you shut up, that's not going to work..." Unzipping himself, the man stepped out of his sleeping bag, revealing his black attire and grey scarf, his weary eyes lingering on each and every student. "Time is precious, rational students would understand that." Finally finished with his gazing, the warn-out man looked back to the three students, not really taking down notes of their appearance. "Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." As if he bland tone wasn't enough, the blank look he gave really made the dark haired man look even more tired.

"Right, lets get to it." Shuffling around inside his sleeping bag, the 'teacher' brought out a handful of blue full body uniforms, holding them up to the class. "Put these on and head outside."

Not wanting to disobey the orders given to them, the students one by one grabbed a uniform and headed towards the changing rooms, I.E next door, to get ready for this sudden out-going.

'I can't wait to see what this test is going to bring me' Thinking to himself, Naruto grumbled to himself as he put on the PE set., this thing was way to tight on the chest for him to feel comfortable.

'lets just hope its not another stupid physical test.'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

 **Sorry guys, I didn't mean to stop updating, I've just been busy lately with some personal stuff, but don't worry, I'm going back to updating regularly after this week, so stay tuned for some more!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Man this sucks!"

Laying in a field with a face full of dirt, a single blonde groaned out, he was in some serious pain. But, even so, the smile on his face never left, today had been a good day.

"I'm so done for today"

 ** _Flashback-earlier that morning_**

"So, is there any reason why I was sent here before my test started." A very bored Naruto remarked as he stood infront the headmaster of U.A, his lack of emotion doing nothing to effect the mouse.

"Ah, well my boy, you still have a punishment for cheating in your exam." The headmaster said in a jolly tone as he motioned to his left, a single covered circular object to where he motioned. "As sent to you by email, we have selected your punishment." Pulling down the sheet, the little headmaster revealed a dummy that looked exactly like the blonde...only it was covered in makeup and its hair was combed down to look like a girls.

"Are you joking me?!" Frowning in annoyance, the blonde looked from the doll to the seated man, a growl of anger leaving his mouth. "There is no way I'm doing this!"

"Its this, or exclusion, Mr Uzumaki." The teen remarked as he flipped over a document hidden on his desk, reavling the release form for Naruto. "Afterall, you did break school rules, on a major scale I might add." Nezu continued, the childish smile never leaving his face. "As of tomorrow, you'll be required to wear this outfit every-time you go to a meeting."

Taking in a sharp breath, Naruto really didn't know what to do, it was either this or being kicked out. "Fine, but really, can I lose the dress." the teen remarked in annoyance, glaring towards the fluffy orange dress that was on the doll. "I mean, come on, that's like putting a hat on a hat."

"No, the dress stays," The head-teacher said with a smile, his eyes seemingly glowed as the hero went to sigh the document for his release form. "However, you may adjust them in anyway possible." Just like that, Naruto's hand stopped, a loud sigh leaving his mouth. "Good to see you agree." Pulling out another envelop, the mouse smirked as he held out his golden pen.

"Fine," The blonde shouted as he snatched the letter out of the man's grasp and studied, finding nothing hidden within the contract. "Only for my first year, huh." Naruto remarked as he looked down at the paper: he could deal with that. "There." Flicking off the last letter, the first year handed back the paper and turned away, an annoyed look on his face. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a test to finish." Storming out the room, he missed the smirk on Nezu's face.

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Stand up, Mr Uzumaki, its your turn to pitch." Looking up from his spot on the ground, the blonde glared up to his teacher, huffing in annoyance as he stood to his feet. "Good, I wouldn't want you to miss a chance of embarrassing yourself." The teacher remarked sarcastically, throwing a baseball towards the still recovering blonde, smirking when it hit him square in the forehead.

"Ouch." Rubbing his forehead, the blonde stood up and glared at the teacher ready to prove the man wrong. "Am I last?" Seeing the nod from his fellow classmates, the teen stepped forwards towards the podium. "Well, here goes nothing." Stepping forwards, Naruto went for a standard throw.

"This is a quirk test Naruto," The teacher remarked as he watched the teen, his dark eyes narrowing in annoyance when the blonde ignored him. "I said, this is a Quirk test, Mr Uzumaki."

Shaking his head in annoyance, the blonde focused on the task at hand, he needed to vibrate the air molecules around the ball to achieve minimum air-resistance. "Come on, I can do this." Pushing his power out just a bit more, the hero-in-training pulled back his arm, his quirk working in overtime to supply the most efficient use.

Everyone around stopped chatting when a loud humming sound came from where Naruto was standing, the ball in his hand was barely visible. "Lets see how far you go!" Bringing his arm around, the blonde got in a standard pitching stance before letting the ball fly, a huge shock wave blasting alive following after the ball.

"1300 meters" a robotic voice signaled the end of the blonde's throw, a field coming deathly silent as the students looked on in shock, nobody had come in close to that; well except for miss infinite girl.

"Few, that was further than what I thought it would be." Scratching the back of his head in nervousness, Naruto looked at his class, wondering what the sudden silence was about. "Er, are you guys okay?"

"That was amazing!" Izuku, who had been watching with wide-eyes, shouted at Naruto in shock, smiling widely as he ran towards the blonde. "How did you do that?!" Looking down, the teen could see that scarred floor, seemingly cut from ball hitting the air with extreme force.

"Ah, I just vibrated the ball, and air around it." The blonde explained, examining the small cuts on his palms, a result of him letting it go whilst still using his power. "I still need some practice though, I haven't got complete control yet." Showing green haired teen his hand, the blonde chuckled as he gently rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Wow, that's crazy." Izuku remarked as he looked down at scars on the blonde's palm, a little frown lingering on his brow, his thoughts lingering on how his own power's had the same effect. "Do you think there's a way to fix it?"

Smirking, Naruto nodded, wiping away the already dried blood, frowning when fresh blood replaced it. "I'm working on using my power in a different way; like instead of forcing it into the ball I threw, I used it around it, like a extra wrap." The blonde remarked with a smile, showing the differences in both his palms.

Izuku, who had been watching in interest, looked down in shock, he could use this in his own way, instead of forcing his power into his limbs, he could regulate the power around his body. "Wow, that's a really good idea."

"Yeah?" Thinking back to his new idea, the blonde smirked, he had improved dramatically since accepting the fact that his mother, the women he had blamed all his problems on, was not at fault, she was doing the best of her ability, especially after Minato's death. "I have my mum to thank for it really, she's my main reason for being a hero!" Naruto said with a large smile, the moody persona he wore at the entrance exams now gone without a trace.

"That was awesome!"

Turning around, Naruto smirked, seeing his two friends approaching with smiles of their own. "Hey guys, sorry I missed your throws, I was so deep in thought I hadn't realised you went." the blonde said with a smile, ignoring the sheepish chuckle coming from the girls.

"It's fine!"

Shaking his head, the blonde rotated his right arm, clicking his shoulder with a satiating pop, smiling towards the teacher, knowing he had impressed him. "So, is that it, some ball throwing?" A deep chuckle answered his question, the teacher wasn't going to just let that comment slide, no he was going to push these teens to the breaking point.

"Your challenged is well meet, Mr Uzumaki." Eraserhead remarked as he glanced towards the teen, his normal emotions, uselessly hidden behind his emotionless mask, appeared on his face, a dark smile on his face. "And to answer your question, I'd like to present you with this." Pulling out a single stopwatch, a simple designed item that made the students sweat-drop. "Listen up, brats, you see this watch?" Speaking in his normal monotone voice, clicking the little bottom on it. "You all have until this cloak's alarm goes off to get this from me, if one of you get it, you get to choice who leaves the class, if no'one gets it, then all of you will be kicked out."

"WHAT?!" A collected shout echoed through the field, nearly ever student started to freak out, emotions quickly taking over their minds, controlling their actions.

However, Naruto was not one to back down when given a challenge, and so, with a determined smirk, the teen shot forwards, shocking his fellow teammates.

Unfortunately, the boy was quickly put down, his extended fist being used as a proxy to hit the rushing form of Bokuto, causing the teen to shout in anger. "Watch it, jackass!" Said blonde wasn't to happy to be pushed, and so, he used Naruto's body as cover whilst letting off several gas filled explosions.

Seeing the chance, the man under assault wrapped his strong scarf around both Bokuto's and a charging Momo's arms, before tugging, crushing the two teen's faces together with a massive crush, a result of Momo using her power to make a shield infront of her face.

"Crap!"

The shouts of the annoyed blonde was ignored as the rest of teens of the class engaged together, using their combined force to overwhelm the teacher, however the group quickly found that the gap between the teacher and them was large, seeing as, in less than 30 seconds, they had been crushed, the whole squad that consisted of 21 students was now 4.

Naruto, who was panting heavily, glared upwards, this test no doubt had an alternative meaning, something that he hadn't picked up on yet. "Damn it!" Launching forwards with a straight jab, the teen smirked as he got the teacher's full attention with a fury of punches and kicks, his full might empowering his blows. "Quick step." Without stopping, the hero managed to dodge Naruto's surprise attack, flipping over him without breaking a sweat.

Keeping up on his assault, the blonde tried to judo throw the man over his shoulder only to have to abort when a shard of ice sprung to life, nearly enclosing the two males.

"Too close," Naruto whispered to himself, glancing towards the culprit who was skipping back from a sudden assault of the teacher's fists. "Shouto..." Frowning, the blonde instantly recognized the dual red-white hair of the teen, the power being an instant give away. "I didn't know he was here, I must of missed him this morning."

"You know him," Glancing sidewards, bright blue eyes met light green ones, Izuku's voice easy making it possible for Naruto to recognize him. "I wonder how he uses Ice like that, its really cool!" the teen said with praise, watching the battle between his teacher and his fellow student, ignorant to the fact that the teacher was simply playing with the kid.

"Yeah, he's technically my step brother" Naruto remarked, watching the two fight, taking note that Shouto was still not using his left side, his fire remained used. "His mother married my mum, though I don't really spend much time with his side of the family." The blonde said with a frown as Shouto was flung to the side, his ice control was shut down by whatever their teacher had done. "But let's ignore that for now, we need to assist."

Rushing forwards, with Izuku behind, Naruto frowned as he went to slip out his sword, trying to pull the attention of the teacher. "Light slice!" Rushing forwards, the blonde slide behind the teacher, using his surprise attack to force the teacher to dodge back, right into the path of Izuku. "Attack!" Shouting out, the blonde smirked as nearly all of the students, whom had recovered in the time it took for Shouto to go down, all yelled as they rushed forwards.

However, before the group could make it, a loud blaring alarm forced the teens to cover their ears in pain, their eyes widening in shock. "Time up." the teacher said with a smug smile, his hand holding onto the alarm in his hands, ignoring the seemingly unimpressed looks on the kids. "You lose, I win, you can leave now."

"Actually, Eraserhead, I believe the kids are staying." A booming voice came from the corner of the field, its blonde haired owned following out into the open.

"All-might..." With a not-to-impressive frown, the dark haired teacher folded his arms, expecting an answer.

Laughing, the giant man stepped next to Izuku and Naruto, a proud smirk on his face, one that only increase when Naruto held up an identical watch. "You see, the kids here, were much smarter than what you gave credit for." The man continued as he motioned for the kids to group in closer.

"How?" Glaring down into his palm, the teacher frowned in annoyance when his watch transformed into a piece of blue cloth.

"Quick easily if you ask me." Naruto remarked as he stepped forwards, gaining the attention of the teacher. "You see, you have so much confidence in your skill and victory that you under-looked each and everyone one of use, and only focused on the strongest... leaving you vulnerable to deception." The teen remarked with a smirk, tilting his head to his fellow students. "And that allowed everyone else to focus on getting the watch from you, and the other to plant the fake on you."

"Yes, quite amazing, if you ask me." The user of one-for-all remarked as he glanced down at the students, focusing on the glint inside of Naruto's eyes, something that reminded him off... "Look's like they won, Aizawa." Shaking his head to get the thoughts out of his head, the blonde man threw the man a thumbs up, hiding his curiosity for Naruto behind his brow.

"Whatever." Without warning, the man walked away, ignoring the cheering of happiness, not letting said students see the small smile on his face.

* * *

After a quick celebration, the group of class A quickly settled downed as they were welcomed to their new life of long, gruelling, boring lessons. Naruto, for one, really didn't mind, while he hated the idea of studying; and god forbid, homework, the blonde knew that academics were important... something he learned after his mum drilled him over and over again after he got a D in Maths.

He shuddered to think what would happen if he dropped his grades again...

And so, as the school finally came to slow halt, the blonde couldn't help but sigh happily, lunch hadn't lasted long enough! So, as the final bell called out, Naruto rushed out of the Academy and towards his home, ignoring the teens looking towards him strangely.

However, before the blonde could escape into freedom of the outside world, the figure of his red-headed mother stood before him, her body taking the full brunt of his speed without so much as a flinch.

"What are you doing, Naruto-chan?" Glancing up, blue meet violet as the teen groaned on his spot on the floor, ignoring the chuckling coming from above him.

"Why are you here..." The blonde moaned as he glared upwards, unsure on what to do when his mother smirked back, handing a small card down to him. "What's this."

"Well, you said you wanted to independent, so your Nan and I agreed to get you an apartment close to school, your stuff has already been moved in." Kushina remarked, closing her eyes to hide away the slight pain inside of them. "However, you must come home every Saturday and Sunday."

"R-really?" The blonde said with a stutter, grasping the card-lock with a shocked impression. "Thank you." Naruto whispered gently, grasping hold of it tightly, before getting to his feet. "and... sorry, for how I've been acting lately."

Chuckling, Kushina wrapped her arms around her shoulder, bringing him into a hug. "Apology accepted...Naru-chan." The mother said with a small smile, briefly tightening the hug before letting go. "Here, I have something for you." Letting go, the red-head reached into her side bag, pulling out a small, leather bound, wallet. "This is a wallet that your dad left you, it has the bank card your dad had put aside so that you would have money if something happened to him, or me."

"I... see," The blonde remarked, tightly gripping the wallet in a light hold, before opening it up, instantly noticing the picture of his dad, Kushina, and him all hugging. "I miss those days."

"You're not the only one..." Kushina muttered, mostly to herself, before slapping her checks gently to get the thoughts out. "But before we get side tracks, I want you to promise me not to spend to much, at most 10 percent!" The women said as she narrowed her eyes on Naruto, getting his attention immediacy. "There is ¥8,000,000 in that bank account, and I don't want to see it all going on ramen... even if it is the food of the gods."

A light whine left Naruto's lips as he hung his head in defeat. "Wait!?" Snapping his head up, the blonde let his jaw drop, his eyes flung open as he stared at his mum in disbelieve. "¥8,000,000!" The teen whispered to himself in shock, that was almost as much as how much a Pro would make in a single years! "Are you serious?!"

"Yup, your dad was one of the best afterall." Kushina said smugly, ¥8,000,000 may of seemed alot to the boy, but having two extremely active heroes in one house hold summed up to be alot when it came to a yearly wage, hell she had well over ¥80,000,000 in just a normal bank, at that didn't even scratch her savings, which went well into the billions of yen.

"This is nuts!" the teen whisper to himself, sure he knew his family was well off and all, but for his mum to just _give_ him this much money without a care really drove home the point. "So, where's this apartment?"

"This way." Faster than he could could track, Kushina ran away, heading to his left. "Come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 5 minuets later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Took you long enough!"

"urghhhh" In a panting and huffing wheeze, the blonde son laid on the floor in defeat, he had been running at maximum; far beyond what he could normally go. "Back here?!" Much to the shock of the previously sprinting teen, the family of two was standing only a few feet away from his school, literately across the street. "We ran for soooo long though!"

Grabbing her son's collar, the red-head dragged the blonde to his feet, showing the massive building, one that was about half the size of his home, which was classed a mansion in terms of size but not in design. "This was mine and your father's home when we started our carrier, it's be well kept a tiered every day, so do NOT make a mess." Kushina said with a glare, handing a key-card to her son. "Understood."

"Y-yeah." The blonde said in fear, he wasn't dumb enough to disobey his mother; even if he wasn't going to be living with his mother. "Well, I better get settled in..." He continued, glancing away from his mother. "and I better get dinner started..."

Hearing her son sigh in sadness, the mother shook her head slightly, she knew that he was pulling her strings to make him food, but god damn it, she was not going to let her baby starve! "Come on, you can Ramen at home one last time, and I'll make Miso Uzumaki style!"

"Sweeeeeeeeeet!" Naruto cheered as he raced to his old home, missing the bright smile lighting up on Kushina's face.

"He never changes."

 _ **Chapter End**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN:_**

 **Yo guys, guess who's totally back and pumped to write some more Fanfic?**

 **THIS GUY!**

 **By the way, this chapter is not a filler, unlike my last one! I know some people disliked said update, but I needed a filler to give some plot!**

 **I didn't want to have plot holes, ya know.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to change my writing a bit, nothing to serious, I'll just be putting in more effort to fix some of my grammar issues.**

 **So anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 ** _My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

If someone told Naruto Uzumaki that he would one day hate being a hero, there was a high chance that said person would be nothing but paste on the ground!

However, today, of all day, have been the most, boring, stressful, and damn-right annoying; and it wasn't even 2pm!

It had all started with his personal alarm clock breaking.

 **That morning**

"Crud, crud, crud!"

Sprinting around a house was our young blonde, his bright blue eyes was clouded with sleepiness, darting from side to side to grab his stuff for school, occasionally stumbling to the floor as he tried on his feet.

"Damn it!"

A loud shout echoed through the halls of the blonde's house as Naruto, whom had finally dressed himself, slammed into the floor face first.

"I hate my life!" The teen cried out as he crawled towards his front door, his eyes glaring hatred towards the clock ticking away behind him. "I swear to god, if mum did this for a prank, I'm going to get her back so damn hard." Naruto growled out as he finally made it to the front door, smashing his key-card onto his door.

His blue eyes slammed shut as the bright sun of the morning beamed down on him, forcing him to wake up quicker. "I hate the sun." Picking himself up, he couldn't help but die on the inside, dragging his school bag with him. "Let's hope school is any better."

* * *

"I hateeeee school."

A cry let Naruto's lips as he glared at the surprise quiz sheet given to him earlier that day, one he had scored only 86 out of 100. "Why does Kami hate me?"

"Maybe it has something to do with your complete disregard for her favourite food, dumplings."

Spinning around, Naruto glared hatefully towards the voice, slamming his palms into the table owned by the stranger. "Screw dumpling! Ramen is 1000 times better, you bloody slut!"

"Ramen is trash, you gaikokujin wannabe!" The female, who had bright violet hair, glared up towards the teen with her green and blue eyes, her heterochromia eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What's the hell you say about ramen!?" The teen growled out as he butted heads with the new girl, his anger spilling from him in a shape of a red aura; his normal blue eyes became a dark red. "Wanna say that again?"

Because of the sudden movement, the girl's dumplings fell to the floor, hitting the cold ground before being crushed under Naruto's foot. "YOU SON OF A BITC-" before the girl could finished, a giant hand slammed into both the blonde's and violet's head, crushing them to the ground.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" The owner of hand, a orange haired girl with large light green eyes. "Plus, if anything is the best, it's sushi!"

Both Naruto and the unknown girl, groaned from the floor, neither of them agreeing with the abusive new-comer.

"I hate sushi!" Both the teen's remarked, glaring from their spots on the floor, still holding their head's in pain. Both raised an eyebrow as they glanced at one another, their hate for each other quickly forgotten.

Without even communicating the two jumped to their feet, going for a joint surprise attack. Unfortunately for the two, a rough hand grabbed the back of their shirts, dragging them back down into their seats. "Sit down, children."

Spinning around, the two glared at the new arrival, growls escaping their mouths. "I hate you." Naruto said as he glared at the women, who had not only head-chopped him but put him on his ass aswell.

"We hate you." the girl corrected, her hatred for Naruto quickly forgotten and forgiven, for it was now focused on the girl infront of her. "Plus what kind of favourite food is Sushi, even Ramen makes more sense than that."

"Shut up, Sushi is amazing." The orange haired teen, who had let go of the blonde, glared back at the girl, her annoyance came back in full force, who was this girl to question her favourite food.

"Oi, be quite!" Before Naruto, or the violet haired girl, could reply, the home-room teacher of class A stepped up to the group, looking down at the three students with a frown on his face. "Naruto, I suggest you get to class, it's already 1 o'clock." He continued, sending the grumbling teen away with a wave, before turning to the two girls. "I would suggest you stick with your own class, Naruto has enough on his plate being the head of your year, and he doesn't need girl's pinning for his attention." Aizawa remarked with a frown, he knew all to well what damage a girl could do to a hero's carrier, and he did not want that for his late best friend's child.

Hearing the stern voice of the dark-haired man, the unnamed girl frowned in annoyance; who was this man to tell her who she could hang with, even if it was with the ramen-loving blonde. "Look, Mister Aizawa, surely you're joking..." There was no'way she was going to listen to this man, especially seeing as said blonde teen had broken past her emotional wall so easily, something quite rare when it came to her.

"No, I am not, Miss Rei Inazuma," Shota said with a frown, glaring down at the usually emotionless girl, before waving her off. "Now, I suggest you get to class before you're late."

* * *

One Izuku Midoriya was having a great day, he had not only made great progress with his quirk, he could now focus the power into his figure, breaking said finger instead of completely breaking his whole hand. Adding to that, he had managed too take some of what Naruto had shown him to inspired him to make use of his ability in a different way.

So, in a wave of blind passion, the boy trained even harder, pushing more weight onto his unprepared body so that he could hit his limited!

However, this heavy training left said green haired teen to his current state.

"Urg..." Moaning in pain, Izuku laid his head onto his table, his arms hanging by his side as he continued to groan in pain. "Why did I do so much last night..."

"Training hard, I see." Looking up from his spot, the teen glanced upwards matching the gaze of the person standing infront of him. "You look exhausted Izuku, do you want a glucose tablet?" Sliding an orange packet over to his friend, the blonde smirked as the tried teen slipped quickly popped the pills into his mouth without even speaking. "So, you wanna talk about your training, or are you just gonna lay there in pain?" A single groan left Izuku's throat, giving Naruto his answer.

"Heya Naruto." Before the blonde could react, long purple arms wrapped around his weight, followed by a whole body of his purple friend. "How come you didn't come by last night! I was soooooo bored." Mina's bored voice whined out in as she moved past the teen's side, letting go as she glanced pouted up at the teen.

"Good morning, Ashido," Naruto replied with a smile, ignoring the shocked looks of his class-mates. "And I was spending time with my mother, sorry." The teen said with a smirk, leaning back as the girl leaned into his face. "How was your mother, by the way?"

Scoffing, the purple haired girl glared childishly, seeing Naruto's diversion of the conversation was clear to her. "Oh no, you're not getting away from skipping out on me yesterday!" Jabbing her finger into the blonde's chest, her frown changing from a childish glare to a smirk as she placed her hand on her hips; indirectly showing her cleavage to her crush. "Tell you what, to make it up to me, we're going out after school!"

"He can't, unfortunately." Before Naruto could you remark, a female voice interrupted him, Kyoka tapped Mina on the shoulder, a blank look on her face. "Naruto and I have plans to practice for the Battle Of Music coming up in three weeks." The music loving teen remarked as she glanced towards Mina, smiling faintly as she got one up on the horned woman.

"Ah that's true," the blonde confirmed as he stroked his chin, hoping something would come to mind to help him in this situation. "Hey, do you want to come along, it might be fun."

"Really?!" Mina shouted out in excitement, clapping her hands together at the thought of hearing the blonde sing; that was a rare treat in it's own. "I would love too!" Bouncing on her tip toes, the teen started chanting in a sing-song fashion, drawing the full attention of the class.

"I am here!"

The class froze as a loud shout echoed through-out the room, the large figure of All-Might rushed into the room dressed in his hero custom, a large smile on his face as he posed infront of the teens.

"All-might?!" Jumping to his feet with sudden burst of energy, Izuku let out a load of gibberish as he waved his arms back and fourth in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming through the door like a hero!" Smiling a mega-wat smile, the man's hulking form spun around, gesturing to his awe-struck students. "Welcome to the most IMPORTANT class in U.A high," His voice was happily loud, echoing into the airs of the students. "Think of this as hero-ing 101, here you will learn the basics of being a PRO, and to fight for the things that are good!" Another awfully strong laugh left the 6 foot something man struck and flexing pose, his gleaming blue eyes taking in the forms of his diverse crowd. "Today lesson, we will pull no pushes!" Spinning around, a large sign appeared in the man's overly large hands, the words ' **BATTLE'** clearly visible for the teens.

"OH YEAH!" Slamming his hand down, Naruto rose with equal intensity, his body bulging with muscles with PASSION! "LET'S FIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"But one of the keys of being a super hero issss" All-might's grin matched the crazy student's, he was right in his assumption of the boy's nature. "LOOKING GOOD!" Pointing a random part of the room, the man's smirk turned to a full of smirk as several panels opened up, revealing what looked like cases with numbers on them. "These were designed on your quirk registration forms you sent in before school start."

"AWESOME!" Came a class collected shouted/scream as kids began to think on what their outfit would be, whilst the other calmed waited on the craz to go down.

"GET YOURSELVES SUITED UP, AND MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND BETA!"

In flash, the man was gone, leaving the class students to scurry over towards their outfits; even the usually cold Shoto was pumped to see his new outfit.

Naruto, being the one closest to his, practically grappled his box out of the holster before hastily rushing towards the changing room; he wasn't going to let anything stop him on his way.

"Let's see here," Opening up the silver case, a bright smile came to his face as he pulled out a single battle-suit with bright orange shoulder, leg, and chest armour; gleaming to the point that it looked like sun was bouncing off of it. "Man, this is exactly what I wanted."

Undressing, and re-dressing, in speeds that most wouldn't think possible, the blonde haired teen smirked as energy suffered in his body. Glancing to his armour, Naruto couldn't help but blink in surprise when he saw small little orange intertwining wires going into his shoulder, feeding what looked like an energizer type liquid.

"Must be an energy drink substitute." Looking around his armour in a frantic fashion, he quickly found a single panel at the edge of his collar. "Gotta check this out more when I get a chance." Folding his clothes up and putting it in his storage unit, Naruto made his way towards training group Beta.

"You look good," Turning around, the blonde jolted in surprise as a fist tapped his shoulder. "I should of guessed that you would pick something like this." Mina, who had also changed her outfit to a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit, a tan vest with white fur on the collar, finished off by a pair of boots and white mask. "So, what do you think the test is going to be?"

"Probably robot fighting like the entrance exam," Naruto remarked as he started walking, he wasn't going to be late to this exam. "But I hope not, hopefully we can be face the teachers, a challenge!"

"Sure..." Chuckling nervously, Mina really hoped that wasn't the case; she was confident in her ability but facing a teacher... was not a nice thought. "Say... Naruto, what do you think of Jīrō?" Glancing towards the blonde, the teen couldn't help but frown, the warm smile he wore really bugged her, it spread a heat around her chest whilst also chilling her to the core.

"Kyoka?" Humming gently, Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "The best way I could describe her as a spark-plug; one that is normally turned off." Laughter left the tanned teen's lips as he slid open a door towards the Beta training ground, a full blown smile on his face. "She's cute when she shows emotion, as rare as it is."

Unknown to him, said 'spark-plug' heard her name as turned towards the speaking blonde, a blush coming to her face full force when she heard his last statement. Unfortunately for her, Minoru saw this, a large smirk coming towards the grape haired tiny teen, a large leaching coming to his face as he slid up beside the petite female.

"So, you like Naruto, hmm?" The little pervert remarked as he nudged the girl's side, his smirk quickly disappeared when a death lingering glare levelled on him, quickly followed by a massive shock of electricity went through his body, leaving him on the floor in a smouldering mess.

"Wow, what happened to Minoru?!" The spiked red-head of the class rushed over to the smouldering mess of purple on the floor. "You okay, buddy? A groan was the only thing that left Minoru's crisped form, getting a smirk from Kyoka.

"Hey look who it is," Completely oblivious to the event happening only feet away, Naruto smiled brightly as he caught onto his fellow students, a loud chuckle leaving his lips as he saw his outfit. "What's with the get up, Izuku, you look like a mini green Almight!" Sliding into the smaller teen's side, the blonde laughter brought the groups attention to the green covered teen, some of which took notice of the similarity that Naruto had said.

"R-really?" Midoriya blabbered out, shocked by the fact that Naruto had quickly deduced his outfit in one quick glance. "So, er, Naruto," Glancing round, the teen quickly tried to keep the attention off of him, hoping to place it on someone else. "What kind of ability do you have?" In a desperate attempt of pushing the light off him, Izuku pushed his friend under the bus, so to speak.

"Oh?" Seeing the incident worrying the young Almight clone, the blonde smile grew into a full blown smirk, laughing loudly to bring the eyes of everyone to him. "Trying to figure me out in-case we fight, hmm?" Almost as if the words were a switch, every students minds raced in thoughts of fighting each other, making the listen to the blonde intently in hopes of making a strategy of beating the blonde. "Well, here you go, my Quirk is called **Boost**!" In result of his words, the teen's size bulged out, his normally sized muscle quadrupled putting an massive strain on his outfit, whilst his height went from 5'7 to 6'2. **"Do you want to test your Quirk against mine** **?"** His voice depend by the sudden use of his power, Naruto's smirk only grew as he tapped the much shorter teen, the tap alone sending the boy to the dirt floor in a cloud of dust. **"Ah, sorry."** Letting his power go, the defalcated teen poked the downed teen with a stick, one that appeared out of nowhere.

"They say clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold you are the proof."

With everyone fully recovered, the group of class one stepped into their new training ground, a shared look of excitement graced their features as Almight meet them head-on, a large smirk of eagerness on his face.

"Take this to heart, from now on, you're all now heroes in training." Gesturing to the 21 students, the teacher's eyes gleamed as he took in the appearance of them, before finally settling on the one that crazy similar to himself; only shorter... and more green. "This is getting me all revved up, you look so cool!"

"Now, shall we get started, you bunch of noobies."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 ** _My hero Academia, all characters that appear in My hero Academia, all fantastical locations that appear in My hero Academia, and all named powers that appear in My Hero Academia are the property of Shueisha, Kōhei Horikoshi, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _Combat was one of the few key points of being a hero; be it close, ranged, or support. For someone like Naruto, close combat was easily his strongest point of fighting, with mid range being a close second, his ability allowing him to throw objects need it be. However, when it came to long range he was at a high disadvantage, so when choosing a team-mate, the blonde should always go fro someone who could get him in quick, or atleast someone who could counter range._

 _However, this wasn't the only way of doing things, as some duo could rely on their strengths to combine into a specialized class, duo range, mass support, even two close rangers for suppression._

 _So when it came down to choosing a partner, Naruto had hoped he could pick a partner suitable for optimal power. He had hoped for someone like Shout, Momo, or even Tenya. However..._

"So, what's you quirk again?" Glancing to the side, blue eyes matched red, a mistaken frown sent his way by his fellow students.

"I host of a sentient shadowbeast that can materialize and contract to, and from, my body freely." His teammate, Fumikage Tokoyami, remarked with a monotone voice as he turned his bird-like eyes towards the taller teen, his idea of being on the same team as the blonde wasn't the best of news, but not the worst.

Humming in thought, Naruto tried to think of a way of combining their way of fighting, Fumi was a mid-range fighter with an adaptable quirk, one that he really didn't know the full extent of. "Any thoughts on how we're going to combined our prowess."

"I got the distraction, and you get in close, I'm sure it'll work against most opponents, however I'm sure we can adjust." Fumikage remarked as he followed after his partner silently, he opinion on the teen was mixed; what he knew of him was limited, and the only actions he's properly seen was against Aizawa-sensei when he tried to get everyone working together.

"Say," The blonde suddenly spoke up as he pushed open the doors towards the observation room, his eyes locking with the sight of All-might standing tall infront of the monitors. "Do you think Izuku and Ochaco will win?"

Standing side by side the teen, Shouto snorted as he watched the multiple screens spectating the opponents, Bakugo and Tenya. "At the moment, the two aren't a match for the destructive nature of Bakugo." Glancing to his left, the heterochromia eyes watching Naruto. If he was honest with himself, he was slightly jealous of the blonde teen, his relationship with his mother being the main reason; but then again, Naruto had always treated him like family when he visited, always talking to him and listening... it was nice compared to the growling training that his father put him through.

"Yeah, Bakugo is a monster when it comes to fighting, but he doesn't do so well when it comes to team fighting." Naruto remarked as he watched as said explosive teen burst through a wall, engaging Izuku in quick combat... only for Deku to spin and judo slam him into the ground.

"It seems all the studying doing, Izuku is becoming a real counter master." Naruto remarked with a smirk, it was good too see the nervous teen finally get some revenge on the blonde bully. "However, with what I can see, the fight between the two is merely a distraction, one to get Uraraka in their 'weapon' location."

Just as Naruto had remarked, in the battle of power vs wits, Deku vs Katsuki, was being played out infront of him, his eyes glued against the screens as the timid green haired teen tried to face off against his highschool bully.

In a act of surprising sharp thinking, Izuku drew Katsuki into the room several floors underneath the 'weapon' location in some unknown attempt to sabotage it, one that Naruto couldn't really figure out.

"All-Might..." Quickly nudging the much taller man, the blonde kept his eyes ahead, trained on the fight. "Maybe, you should stop the fight, Bakugo doesn't seem to be holding back." Just as the teen whispered out, the explosive crazed blonde blew a massive flame towards the green teen.

"Come in, Midoriya?!"

Glancing up in worry, the teacher shook as he watched the the brutal exchange between the two, with Bakugo dominating the smaller boy with relative ease.

"All-might?!" Seeing the fight getting well out of hand, the blonde turned, a deep frown on his face he didn't want his friend to get seriously injured in this mock fight.

Without answering, All-might watched intently at the screen, he knew he should stopped this by now, he knew it!

It's just... he had to do this for Midoriya's sake, so he could improve!

As the silent argument off, the fight went from brutal to dangerous, the life of the students were at risk at this point, it would seem Katsuki's control over his emotion was all but naught, fire danced in his palm like a fuse.

"SENSEI!?"

Shouting at the man, the blonde watched in shock as Izuku took a fully powered blast to the side, whilst using his quirk to hit the air upwards; shattering every window in the complex and creating wave that made a hole in every single floor before going through the roof.

"Wow..." A gasp of the crowd snapped Naruto from his momentarily surprise, his eyes glued to the injured form of Izuku, sighing in relief when medics rushed into the house, quickly picking up the injured hero-in-training.

All-might smirked at the success of his student, his resolve bringing out a smile of pride. "Okay, now that match one is done," Pulling out his two boxes; one for villains and one for heroes. "Team C will be the heroes," Mashirao Ojiro and Eijiro Kirishima both smirked as they bumped fists together as they stepped forwards. "And team F, the villains!"

Naruto and Fumikage glanced sidewards to each-other, ideas quickly making plans. "So, you stick to the shadows, whilst I draw the attention of the two?"

Nodding without remarking, the two strolled down the stepped towards their "base".

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Standing at the man entrance of the villain's base, Naruto glared towards the two opponents before him. "If you think you're getting anywhere close to getting the weapon, you're sadly mistaken."

Ojiro frowned as he looked at the unknown before him, he didn't really know that much of power of the blonde, he did however know that he was seat 1 for a reason. "Kirishima, maybe it's wise if we avoided getting into close combat with Naruto."

"What?!" Snapped to his partner, the armoured red-head frowned in confusion, surely he was joking?! "Why should we..."

Before he could continue, a fist smashed into the hardened bone of Eijiro's face, blasting him back into one of the buildings.

"Maybe instead of arguing, you should fight instead!"

Spinning around, Naruto grasped ahold of the tail swung his way, before spinning and slamming the owner of said appendage into the solid ground, bouncing him like stone from sheer force alone.

"Take this!" Kirishima shouted in fury as he rushed forwards, throwing a fast right hook, only for it to be redirected and a palm slammed into his chin. "ARUGGG!" Two palms slapped against the ears of the teen, dissociating him, followed up by three quick jabs into his throat.

"Hiyea!" Recovering from his recently taken blow, Ojiro kicked off the ground and swept for the blonde's legs, only to be a sharp kick to hit his jaw, picking him from the ground, before a solid blow hit him into his solar plexus. "AURG!" A gasped wet breath left his lips as six rapid blows smashed came into his vision.

Shaking his head in sadness, Naruto clicked his neck as he looked at the struggling two heroes before him. "Look, you two are never going to even touch me if you don't work together." Watching as the two shakily getting up, the blonde smirked at their resolve, before gesturing for them to come at him.

Locking eyes, the two heroes rushed forwards, flanking both of the blonde's sides, one for the face, the other for the legs.

Blue eyes widened in surprise as he leaned backwards, a large smirk on his face as he adjusted mid-air. "GOOD!" Spinning around, Naruto dual kicked the two in their faces, the force smashing them back, and quickly stood up, grasping their faces. " **Strength boost x1!** "

Using his new-found strength, the bulked teen threw the two like sticks, their bodies spinning like a super merry-go-round before crashing into a wall several feet away, crumbling it away to rumble. "Ha, almost had me there..." In mid speech, the teen was punched in the face, a hit hard enough that it slid the enhanced teen back several feet. "Okay, ow."

Whipping the blood from his nose, the blonde had time to barely dodge a double kick to the chest, only too be on the wrong side of a double palm slap to his ears, dazing him, which was followed up by a harsh kick to his chest.

"Ha," Kirishima laughed out as he high fived with Ojiro, glancing to the downed form of the blonde. "We got him good!" Taking their eyes off the prize, both of the heroes turned to the headquarters where the boom was. "Only Tokoyami is left, if we keep fighting together, he won't be-able to stop us."

 **"Body boost x1!"**

Before the two could react, two large arms wrapped around their heads in and proceeded to slammed the two together, knocking the two out.

"Oh..."

One quick trip to Recovery Girl later, both boys returned nursing twin bruises, a sheepish Naruto following after them, a lump on his head evident that the nurse wasn't too happy about his going-over-the-top nature.

"AH, Ojiro and Kirishima, you've returned!" A happy All-Might shouted towards the two boys, laughing out loudly as he slapped their backs. "Whilst it's a shame you lost, you have learned a very important lesson today!" Spinning around and pointing to the listening group, the man let a serious look appear on his face. "It's detrimental that you, as heroes, keep your focus on the villains, never turn your back on the enemy."

Several of the students nodded their heads in understanding, afterall, Naruto's show of surprise had shocked all of them, because they too thought the blonde was down.

"Now that you're back now, it's time to move onto the rest of the class!"


End file.
